The story of a traveler
by N3raluna
Summary: This is the adventure of a traveler and her family on the journey to show that both humans and Pokemon can coexist in a world where the legendary ones stopped believing in the balance between both species. This is my first story and it will be slow, but steady, it will be mostly adventure and will have romance with time. There is a brief summary in the first chapter.
1. Author s Note

Hi there readers, I am N3raluna, but you can just call me Nera, this is the first time I write a story to the public, but it isn´t so recent either. The story has been written in my notebook and on internet for quite a while and now I got the courage to show it to everyone.

Please take note that I write in basic and casual style, so what you read might be pretty simple and straightforward. Grammar problems is something I fail to notice a lot, but I try to fix it the moment I see it or someone tells me about it.

This fiction will be more story driven than how the game´s mechanics work, the four attack limit may and surely will be bent as also some of the types advantages/disadvantages too to some extent to give drama to the story.

Reviews will be openly appreciated, but please don´t hate.

I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.

enjoy.

* * *

This is the adventure of a traveler and her family in a journey to prove what the legendaries have lost hope, this is the balance between the humans and the Pokemon.

The set is on a more advanced Sinnoh region, where its inhabitants have grown and so their cities. The Pokemon have also changed, they are more aggressive in the wilderness as also they have lost most of their trust to the trainers. The reason of this is still unknown to the people, but there is a woman who knows what is causing this.

What is happening in this time is the breaking of the nature´s balance, as the humans curiosity grew, they expanded making the Pokemon react to this invasion to their way of life. The legendaries, who always protected the balance have grown to lose their hopes in the humans and are planning for drastic measures.

This redheaded traveler with the aid of her team and family has to fix the balance, not by battling her way against the legendary Pokemon or conquering them, but by walking the path of discovery and opening the gates that only those who have an a brave soul and a honest heart can reach.

This is a journey of determination, trust, and hope..


	2. The Prologue

**The prologue of a traveler  
**

The night was clear and the moon was shinning with its full force, Kris looked at it when she heard the other trainer´s orders, she looked at him sending an Absol and a Vileplum ready for attack. Kris smiled and took two from her pouch and threw them.

A Gardevoir appeared first, her chest crystal had scratches of showing her age and wisdom, then a Haunter appeared at her side, his smile was really sinister and had a constant little laughter.

"Celia, Gaspar"Kris called them.

"Ohh new toys to play? I will enjoy this" the Haunter said looking already plotting something.

"Please Gaspar, don´t be so bad, we are here to battle, not to make a crime" The Gardevoir scolded him while making a battle stance.

"Are you ready to battle? or should I wait for another trainer?" the boy said rather angry.

"Sorry, they are just arguing with each other" Kris apologized and continued "Celia, use hypnosis, Gaspar use dream eater".

The trainer´s team sent a quick attack and poison darts making it for Celia and Gaspar evade them with calm. Celia´s hypnosis hit the Vileplum directly sending it to sleep and got Knocked out with Gaspar´s dream eater.

The Absol stopped its attack and opted for a shadow ball, but got countered with the Haunter´s same attack, the Gardevoir glowed with energy attacking with psychic attack and sent the Absol down.

"Darn it, I won´t give up" The trainer said preparing his other pokemon.

"All right, bring it on" Kris said calmly. The next pair were a Flygon and a Grotle, Kris prepared her other pair sending a Froslass and a Swampert.

"Ah.. the moon shines so beautiful tonight" The Froslass said feeling the light of the moon with joy.

"So I am teaming with you Lina? be ready to see a true water attack" The Swampert said stretching his limbs.

"Lina, Aro are you ready for a double attack?"Kris asked them and the duo nodded preparing their attacks. The Flygon glided fast with a dragon claw while the Grotle was sending tremors with his earthquake powers. Lina faced the Flygon with her ice wind and Aro jumped at the Grotle ready for a hydro pump.

"Prepare for the full force of water!"The Swampert attacked with a mighty torrent of water throwing the Grotle hitting a tree and falling unconscious.

The Flygon tried to endure the power of Froslass´ ice wind and it passed her at full speed crashing on the land inside a rock of ice. "Never underestimate a lady´s power" Lina said sitting on the ice rock.

"Aw come on! you got to be kidding me!" the trainer said taking his last ally. It was a Tyranitar and its roar echoed on the forest. "Let´s see how you can beat this".

"Ok then" Kris prepared her last teammate, "Luca its your turn now!"She said as a female Lucario fell from a tree and prepared her stance, "I´m ready when you are Kris" the Lucario said as her aura started to glow.

"Tyranitar! use Hyper beam!" the trainer yelled and his warrior followed preparing its beam "Luca, use Close combat" Kris said and Luca ran directly at the Tyranitar who was almost ready to fire. Just when the beam was released, the Lucario ducked and slid under the Tyranitar´s beam and jumped hitting all the possible vital points of her target.

The Tyranitar trembled at the punches and kicks, but maintained itself. Luca then evaded a mega punch and used her Aura sphere on the Tyranitar´s face making it fall on its back.

B-But how? how did you beat my team!? I´m almost an elite trainer, how many badges do you have!?" the trainer said with utter defeat.

"Sorry, but Im just a traveler who has made a team" Kris said as her Lucario came and hugged her with victory "Lets go guys, we got a city to reach" the traveler said as she and her team moved forward onto their next goal.


	3. Chapter 1

**Hi again people, here is the first chapter in the story, for what I am planning, the chapters will be uploaded every week with a range from Thursday, Friday and Saturday depending on how busy I am with work and school. Usually I got plenty of time at the latter and will have it ready by Thursday and edited and prepared by Friday.**

**If it gets done faster, I will upload the chapters sooner too.**

**What I want to achieve is to make at least 800+ words per chapter too**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**  
**A morning of beginnings  
**

It was the morning on the region of Termina, after the battle with that trainer, the team decided they needed some good rest, they found a good place to made a camp and fell on their dreams.

As the sun was rising, a redhead woke up looking at her surroundings, she was on her feet and stretching her limbs to prepare for the day already. The traveler´s name was Kris, with an above average height making her be easily noticed and an athletic body thanks to her journey. The usual clothing for the redhead was of a black tank top covered by a grey hoodie and cargo pants that were for more practical use than show.

The forest was calm and peaceful as she was looking at almost all of her team that was still sleeping

Aro the Swampert was barely visible in the pond where he was resting, Gaspar the Haunter was floating on the base of a tree almost transparent because of his dormant state and finally Lina the Froslass was lying down on top of a rock that was covered by a a small patch of snow, but Celia and Luca weren´t around.

Kris got up and started the little bonfire while taking some food for the group and soon the frosslass woke up "Mm.. smells nice" Lina´s voice was heard."Good morning Lina, the food is almost ready, can you wake up the others?" Kris asked to the ice geisha who nodded and floated towards the Haunter.

The ice ghost at first called the Haunter by his name quietly, but having more snoring as an answer, she started poking his face "Hm.. another five minutes.." the ghost said still sleeping. Lina sighed and went for a more direct tactic by moving Gaspar around and pulled him out of his dreams by crossing through the ghost making him shiver. "All right all right I´m awa- oh food" Gaspar forgot about his sudden wake up call and glided to his food.

Aro´s case was easier for Lina who only sent a little ice beam to the pond waking up the Swampert. As he got out of the water, the amphibian stretched his limbs and said "Seriously Lina, you love doing that". With that the froslass giggled and countered him "I just enjoy my job". She said as they headed backto the small bonfire. Both ghosts were eating berries as the amphibian was enjoying some fish.

As Kris finally got everything ready, Celia and Luca appeared with many berries and different sized wood. "Hello there, I didn´t know we were short on supplies" Kris welcomed them and gestured the berries. "We will need rations for the trip since the next city may take more time that we though" Celia answered as Luca packed the rations.

"To get to the city, we must take a path around the mountain, slowing us down. If we are lucky and don´t meet problems our goal will be reached in four days2 the Gardevoir explained as the human ate some cooked fish "Knowing our luck, either some group of trainers can appear or we can cross between a Tauros stampede" she joked but half saying the truth. In fact the group had been on similar things during their journey, maybe they had bad luck or were always being tested by something.

"Actually there is a faster way to reach" Luca said while eating a berry and continued "I heard from some wild Nidoran that there is a cave that crosses the mountain, instead of rounding it, we could cross inside of the mountain, it will cut the time we take to reach the next city".

Both Kris and Celia looked at each other "It might be a good idea, making it faster for us" the redhead pointed out, but was countered by the telepath "But we can also get lost inside of it, no wonder how complex the cave system is" she said being realistic. The traveler nodded with that statement, but then looked at the purple ghost that was feasting on berries like if there was no tomorrow "Gaspar can guide us through the caves, his vision on the dark is better than ours and he can cross walls in case of danger"

The Gardevoir thought about it and nodded after some seconds "Sounds good, Gaspar will be useful as our guide" Hearing his name, the Haunter looked up and spoke still gulping the food quickly "What Am I going to do?" he asked and received an answer from the trainer "You will be our eyes while crossing a cave"

"A cave? oh this won´t be good.." Aro said nervously,the Froslass saw him and asked "Oh, is it that you are afraid of the dark?" and the Swampert corrected her "I´m not afraid of darkness, I am just.. uncomfortable with tight places".

"Ohhh this will be so good" Gaspar spoke excited for it.


	4. Chapter 2

**So here is a chapter that is finished way before the schedule, but I got free time thanks to have no work this whole week. Expect even another chapter by ****Thursday people.**

**Also I´m trying to differentiate the words between actions and conversations, what do you think about it?**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**  
**A labyrinth cave**

Luca was guiding the team for the cave that she heard of, the forest was starting to end and with time, the team reached the mountain´s base and the entrance for the cave. _"No wonder you took extra supplies, for the size of this mountain, the cave must be massive"_ Kris said looking at the darkness in front of her. Gaspar was excited about the whole thing and looked at her. _"Yes Gaspar, you can lead us in this"_ Kris smiled as the Haunter´s smirk got bigger with more excitement. _"Ok you lackeys, from now on you should follow my orders and you shall follow me as your captain, now onward!"_ The haunter raised a fist at the sky as they went inside the cave.

The cave was indeed long and had many paths and dead ends, luckily, Gaspar could easily find the correct paths because of his spectral vision. Kris had a torch to help her see their surroundings, some Zubats were flying on the roof while some Parasect crawled on the walls. _"This place gives me the creeps"_ Aro said nervously as he was the one on the back of the line. Celia who was in front of him tried to soothe the Swampert _"Its ok, just relax and keep looking at the torch"_ The Gardevoir took one of his long arms and calmed him a bit as the amphibian followed the light.

Trying to understand her friend´s problem, Celia spoke _"So why are you afraid of tight spaces Aro? you don´t seem the type who could fear such thing"_ she asked him as they followed the others. The Swampert sighed and looked at the torch on the front _"Well, I evolved fast from a little mudkip to this powerful body of mine as the others of my habitat barely reached the level of a Marshtomp. This made it harder for me since the caves weren´t prepared for my size and with time.."_ he looked at a falling rock nearby_ "I got nervous about it."_

The Gardevoir nodded but also smiled _"Yet now you are a powerful Swampert who can do wonders with the least of your strength, remember the fight against that Rhydon? Not only you stopped his drill attack with your bare hands, but also lifted and threw him to the air"_ She said brightening the mood of the amphibian. _"Not many can do the things you have done"_ Aro couldn´t help but smile and relax _"Thanks for that my friend"_

The group´s pace was steady and almost unstoppable until the Haunter voice raised _"Hold it, there is something over there"_ Gaspar stopped everyone and pointed at what looked like a boulder. _"What is it Gaspar, it looks like a rock"_ Lina said getting near him. _"Just see"_ the Haunter floated to the boulder and slowly touched it. Suddenly the boulder trembled a bit and it deformed into smaller rocks that were moving _"Uh.. rocks aren´t supposed to do that"_ Luca spoke eyeing the now moving rocks that now could be seen clearly. Geodudes, Gravelers and even some Golems appeared in both front and back of the team _"We are surrounded guys"_ the Lucario warned everyone while starting another torch and throwing it to the other side, they had an almost full view of the situation.

Kris was already making a plan when she noticed that Aro was getting more nervous, then an idea came to her mind. _"Aro, Use water pulse"_ Kris said and the Swampert used his powers sending waves of water reaching almost all of their attackers. The wild rock Pokemon staggered for a moment, but kept moving towards the group, Gaspar, who was throwing some shadow balls to distract them looked around and noticed something _"Over here! there is another path!"_ Gaspar pointed to a wall and crossed it, but then the white ghost slammed her palm on it _"We can´t cross through walls like you dimwit!"_ Lina yelled at him as a punch from a near emotionally crisis Swampert passed really close to her showing a big hole. Everyone got inside as both Luca and Celia stopped the wild Pokemon.

_"We need something to close this hole guys we must- wait where is Aro?"_ Kris asked looking for the amphibian as the others were pushing the rock creatures out of the gap. _"Out of the way!"_ the Swampert´s voice echoed from behind and the trainer barely had a chance to pull the Gardevoir and Lucario out of the way as Aro passed them with a large rock. Lina noticed the frantic amphibian and pulled Gaspar through the rock and Pokemon as he blocked the way.

_"So who was a dimwit?"_ the Haunter poked the Froslass shoulder as she instantly shoved him away _"S-Shut up!"_ she said embarrassed as Gaspar grinned in joy. _"Well, guess we will rest here"_ Kris spoke making a fireplace as she was taking some food. Aro was saying nonsense in his emotional break down _"What if we get stuck or what if we get lost or what if we-"_ and he fell unconscious because of both Luca´s punch on the head and Celia´s hypnosis. _"Or what if you shut up?"_ the Lucario said finally taking a breath. _"Let´s hope he stays asleep for a while"_ Celia rubbed the now sleeping Swampert´s forehead and continued _"I don´t feel anything close to us, I suggest you to take some rest"_ the Gardevoir said and everyone nodded.


	5. Chapter 3

**Another day, another new chapter is here, this week off from work is being really good to write this story. **

**There was something I forgot to add in the other chapters (that I will do as soon as I can) and that is the disclaimer so..**

**The Pokemon games and their characters belong to Nintendo and Game Freak, I own only my OCs and this story**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**  
**A place full of wonders  
**

Kris´ timer buzzed on her wrist marking that it was 6 am of the next day, oddly, she felt a little thorn on her back, slowly Kris looked at Luca who was sleeping behind her. _("Probably she needed some source of warmth")_ she thought. With delicacy Kris slipped off the jackal´s reach and got up seeing that Gaspar and Celia were discussing something when they noticed the now waking traveler. _"Oh good morning Kris, we are just talking about how much is left to get out of this cave"_ The Gardevoir said.

_"While you guys were sleeping, I went further on the tunnel and found a big room filled with Pokemon, it is only a half hour walk and we will arrive to the exit"_ the Haunter explained. _"Great work Gaspar, so it is an underground village, hm.. I think we will be ok if we don´t bother them"_ Kris said planning about what to do with Aro´s claustrophobia.

The team woke up and ate some berries, again they were guided by the ghost and the cave´s walls were slowly getting bigger "_Ahh this is much better, now I got space"_ The Swampert stood on his two back feet showing his comfort, but he heard no response. _"Hey guys what are you looking at?"_ Aro asked as he reached his friends who were looking at the now visible room.

It was enormous, the cavern was easily as big as a Colosseum, big pillars of rock were holding the roof , on their bases were many settlements of different pokemon. "_This is amazing.."_ Lina said while looking at the scene_ "It is indeed a nature´s work"_ the Lucario spoke joining her. They all walked straight forward evading the many groups of wild pokemon that looked at the only human of the team. "_Ehh.. I think we should hurry up, I have a bad feeling of what they are thinking.."_ Kris said as a droplet of sweat crossed from the side of her forehead.

Suddenly a group of Nidokings and Aggron stopped their tracks, they looked angry, but not as the Geodudes and Golems from the other night. To calm the tension, Celia walked and made eye contact with one of the Nidoking and discussed something, then the Nidoking pointed at Kris as he argued for something, Luca instinctively put herself in front of the traveler. _"Um.. what are they discussing Luca?"_ she asked. "_The Nidoking is the alpha of this place and he is arguing to Celia that your presence here is a bad idea, he is saying that you may tell other humans about this cavern"_ the Lucario explained.

The discussion between Celia and the Nidoking continued and soon Aro got there too and somehow made a deal with the alpha. Lina giggled at what ever Aro said and looked at the confused Kris. _"Oh don´t worry, Aro made a deal to the alpha so we can go without any problem"_ the froslass said and then smirked. _"The alpha wants you to pass him without any help from us"._ With that, Kris took a second to think about it and then talked_ "You guys enjoy this.. aren´t you?"_. Gaspar laughed at her statement _"Its not that we enjoy your bad luck, but there is always something fun happening around you hahaha"._

The pokemon moved aside from the alpha and so Kris´team did the same leaving her alone with the Nidoking. _"Just to know.. he won´t slaughter me with his claws, right?"_she asked. Celia was the one who answered _"Don´t worry, he promised that there will be not much attack from him"._

_"Not much huh? one of those claws can cut me like butter"_ Kris sighed as she prepared for the run. The Nidoking made his guard and so the human ran towards his left with a good speed, but was stopped with a fist stomping on the floor just in front of her. _"The heck!?"_ she said. The Nidoking was in front of her in a blink of an eye, no wonder he was the alpha, with that speed and that strength, he was like a 2 tons cannonball.

Kris ran to the other side just to be stopped by the mass of muscles again. (_"Come on.. there must be a way to pass this guy..")_ she thought and then she saw that the Nidoking was smirking at her loss. _"Having fun with this?"_ she asked and the alpha´s grin widened agreeing. This time she ran directly towards him and tried to slide below the Nidoking, but was again stopped by his fast perception by using his foot as a wall. Kris reacted in a matter of seconds, jumping and grabbing the pokemon´s horn. The Nidoking started to shake his head around trying to make the human lose her grip and then ran to a wall trying to pin her, in the last second, Kris slipped from the horn and ducked from the stampede running creature who got stuck on the wall. By the time the alpha got out of the wall, he saw that Kris had already crossed him.

_"Good job Kris, that was awesome"_ Luca congratulated as she ran first to get near the panting human. _"Yeah.. it worked.."_ Kris said as the whole team finally gathered close to her. The Nidoking walked to them and faced the human, he looked directly at her eyes and smirked going away and letting them go.

Finally after walking through the last gap of tunnels, the team saw some light growing at the end of it. The first to reach the exit were Aro and Lina breathing the fresh air. _"Finally, we are free of that tight caverns"_ The Swampert said looking at the clear sky._ "I kind of liked it, but I prefer this free space"_ Lina spoke looking at the cave. _"You know that we can come back in there, and probably we can play hide and seek on the labyrinth"_ Gaspar joked and got a punch on his face by a mad Froslass. "_At least we crossed the mountain and we are closer to the city, lets be quick and we may get there b__y sunset"_ Kris spoke as they headed towards their destination.


	6. Chapter 4

**Hello again readers, N3ra here with another chapter, school starts this monday and things will now get on the schedule I stated a few chapters back, and here it is**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The memories part 1  
**  
**A lost egg and a determined Eskimo  
**  
The day was getting close to its end and Kris´ team made it to the city of Dublith, it wasn´t as big as a real city, but it was slowly growing and becoming one. The Pokemon center was their priority goal. _"So, do we just go or should we get inside our balls?"_ Lina asked as they were entering the city limits. _"I don´t understand why we should hide, I have seen many Machokes and Rhydons in the human settlements, why can´t we be outside too?"_ Aro asked with some anger.

_"Look I understand how are you feeling, but only big and strong Pokemon who are working are allowed to be outside"_ Kris explained him. Then Gaspar was the one with doubts "_And what about Luca? she can roam freely"_. Again the traveler explained _"Luca´s case is different and you understand she can´t be inside a pokeball, no matter which one we use, it ends up breaking"_. Both the amphibian and the ghost looked at each other and agreed.

Everyone except Luca were inside their balls and both the Lucario and Kris walked into the city. "_Thanks for helping me back there"_ Luca thanked Kris and the later also said _"Its ok, we have seen what happens when you get inside a pokeball, not even an ultra can keep you, so don´t worry, ok?"_ then the jackal asked _"How much did it cost you to get that one?"_ Kris laughed remembering how she got that pokeball _"You wouldn´t believe what people put into the trash"_ With that they continued as Luca wondered why a human would put such a costly object in a trash can. There weren´t many people outside and that helped them to make it easy to the pokemon center.

_"Welcome, do you need any assistance?"_ The nurse Joy greeted the duo in her already mechanical voice. _"Yeah, I would like to get a room for my team"_ Kris spoke already taking the money from her wallet. "_All right, I would just need your pokedex as registration"_ The nurse asked politely, Kris took out her device, the nurse Joy made a quick face of wonder, the pokedex looked old and had some scratches on its surface. _"You know.. that you can get a new pokedex if you go to one of the gyms, right?"_ she asked. _"Im sorry, but this guy will stay with me, thank you for your concern."_ the traveler got back her pokedex and was sent to the last room on the left.

As she and Luca were walking through the corridor, they heard two trainers talking. _"-oh really? that´s great!"_ the male trainer said _"Yeah its my first badge and I already registered 24 Pokemon on my pokedex"_ the female trainer said. Kris just smiled at their conversation and the jackal noticed her by asking _"Do you miss doing being a normal trainer Kris?"_ Luca had a sad tone. _"No, I enjoy this journey, besides I got you guys and don´t worry"_ Kris patted the Lucario´s shoulder and they arrived at their room.

It was past midnight and Kris woke up without reason, she looked at the room, Celia and Lina were sleeping on one of the beds and were in total peace, Aro was resting on the floor with his slow snoring and and Gaspar was barely floating over the couch smirking like having a dream only a devil would have. Finally Luca was sleeping by Kris´side on the bed, she looked serene and without any worry. Kris was happy to see them enjoying some peace._("Do you miss doing being a normal trainer Kris?")_ Luca´s question rang on her head and she thought about her old days as a trainer.

**_Some years ago...  
_**

It was a bright day as a younger Kris started her adventure as many trainers in the region of Sinnoh, she lived in Snowpoint city and her friends were already planning on going to beat the gym leaders. In Kris´case, she decided to go to the lake Acuity to rest from the society for a while, some Pokemon were used to her presence already and they enjoyed playing with her. During that visit to the lake, Kris saw something buried on the snow and she went there to pick it up realizing it was an egg. _"Hello? anybody there? I found this egg alone here, can anybody hear me?"_ she screamed looking around for the egg´s parents, but there was no response. In the end, Kris took care of it while searching for the parents. Unfortunately, they never appeared.

After a week of taking care of the egg, all of Kris´ friend slowly left her because she was staying with a wild egg instead her human friends, she had a bad feeling with the idea of handling it to the Pokemon center so she kept took care of the egg as the other people of her age left the town for their adventures. In one night as Kris was almost falling asleep, the egg started to shine on her bed, the figure was changing from that oval form into a creature and finally a small Riolu was there in the egg´s place.

Some months passed and both the Riolu and Kris trained to finally go on their first adventure, at first the little creature was shy to Kris mostly because she was human and never talked, but the Riolu was more scared of bigger pokemon and usually hided behind the human´s legs. They reached the mount coronet´s caverns and mostly escaped the hordes of Zubats. "It is ok to be scared little one, there are many big guys around, but we are strong too" the human tried to reassure the small jackal who nodded feeling a bit better. Inside there they met a Snorunt who was battling an Aggron, the Snorunt looked heavily damaged but it kept fighting. Kris didn´t hesitated and went to stop the battle, but the Riolu stepped back afraid of it. The Aggron was ready to stomp the Snorunt when Kris snatched the ice Pokemon from the attack and escaped taking the Riolu on her other arm to hide from the enraged poke.

They made a little campfire in a safe spot of the cave, the Snorunt was resting with some bandages to recover. The Riolu was ashamed of stepping back and was sad, Kris saw it and tried to comfort the ashamed pokemon, but it was in vain as she saw the aura pokemon running away. The Riolu wanted to be away and ran until she reached a dead end. Meanwhile with Kris who was completely worried saw that the Snorunt was waking up and tried to run in vain because of the pain "Nono.. please stay calm, you are badly injured and need help" Kris pleaded to the bandaged Eskimo. Then she showed the Snorunt a pokeball suggesting to keep it safe "You need to be safe and real treatment, please trust me" she said, the creature looked at her eyes, they had real honesty, so it nodded at her truth. Kris got the Snorunt in the ball and ran as fast as she could to wherever Riolu was hiding not caring of whoever was around. "Riolu! where are you!" she called almost screaming while running.

The Riolu suddenly heard Kris voice and started to run towards her call until the same Aggron appeared even more angered than before. the creature looked massive in Riolu´s eyes and her fear overwhelmed her stopping every movement. The Aggron started to prepare an iron claw and Riolu closed her eyes for the inevitable. She didn´t felt anything but the attack did hit something. Opening her eyes, she saw Kris shielding her from the Aggron, some strands of her jacket were hanging from her back and thin trails of crimson blood were staining them. "_Thank Arceus you are safe.."_ Kris barely said as she endured her pain but was smiling because she found her friend. Riolu was almost on her tears when she saw her master´s smile and behind her an enraged Aggron preparing another attack.

Riolu jumped above Kris and used counter to deflect the Aggron´s iron claw receiving only a minimum hit but dealing the double to the metal dragon making it go back to a wall. As soon as Riolu reached the floor, she was lifted by Kris and saw how she ran towards the nearest exit and somehow reaching Eterna city. In the Pokemon center, Kris took the Snorunt´s pokeball and talked to the nurse joy who was shocked at the trainer´s state _"Please.. she needs medical. attention"_ Kris spoke between breaths from the run she made. The nurse quickly took the Snorunt to heal it while Chancey treated Kris and Riolu´s wounds. Riolu now saw clearly the wound on her trainer´s back, she lost whatever strength she had left and hugged Kris bursting with tears, Kris only tried to comfort her.

The next morning, the Snorunt was stable again and could walk again, Kris was happy to see her fine and noticed a cerulean colored pendant dangling with her. Somehow she managed to talk to the recovered ice Pokemon and was ok if she wanted to go back to the wilderness, the Snorunt thought about it and decided to stay with them. Riolu waved shyly at the Snorunt but was surprised by the sudden hug of appreciation. Kris just smiled at the scene.


	7. Chapter 5

**Now that school started and it is combined with work, my free time got shortened, but I do have breaks between classes to keep writing. So far the chapters are getting longer and better I guess and I hope to keep going like that.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Memories part 2  
**  
**The mischievous ghost and an enraged amphibian  
**

The trio somehow managed to continue their travels around Sinnoh, Riolu was growing more open to Snorunt who was rather enjoying the trip, Kris was making note of the first gym they needed to beat. Oreburgh city was reached in 3 days, and mostly it was calmly, Snorunt was really powerful with her ice attacks and so Riolu with physical ones. Both Pokémon were looking fine for Kris and she decided to challenge the gym leader Roark.

It took a good fight to finally beat both Roark´s Geodude and Onix. _"Well im impressed that you beat both of my teammates with only a Riolu and a Snorunt, but let´s see what you can do against my partner"_ Roark smirked sending his Rampardos. It looked powerful and ready for anything while Kris´ allies were already exhausted. She looked at them wondering if they would be ok, Snorunt was panting a lot because of the fierce fight against the Onix, but then she heard something on her mind_("I- be -in- don- w-rry") _Kris looked at Riolu who was smiling at her.

_"Ok then, Riolu use force palm!"_ and so the pup faced the dinosaur evading its headbutt attack and hit some parts of the Rampardos. Both pokemon got taxed in energy but they kept fighting until a fast counter sent the Rampardos to the sky and falling unconscious marking their victory. Riolu jumped in joy and then passed out with a smile on her face as she was held by both Snorunt and Kris. "_That was a nice battle Kris, here you go"_ Roark congratulated her and gave the Coal badge.

The days passed and so Kris and company went to the next gym to face Gardenia, but got lost in the forest. Trying to find shelter from the rain, they found an old chateau and used it as a refugee. _"Phew that was close, isn´t it?"_ Kris asked and both Snorunt and Riolu agreed. A little laugh was heard and the human looked around to find nothing. _"Anybody there?"_ she said walking between the many rooms of the chateau, suddenly a flower-pot flew towards her direction and got stopped by Snorunt´s ice wind, the laughter was again heard and this time a figure appeared throwing some objects. the trio evaded the attack by entering a room. The laughter was being heard from many directions and they couldn´t see anything "_Riolu, try to sense that creature, Snorunt, shoot an ice wind to where Riolu points"_ Kris already in battle mode as her friends nodded. Riolu closed her eyes and waited for any sign of the ghost, she could see both Kris and Snorunt´s auras and a third one floating behind them. She barked and pointed towards the creature´s position and Snorunt sent the ice wind, hitting the ghost who now got visible.

It was a Haunter and he suddenly screamed in shock of being both discovered and trapped in the attack. _"So you were the one causing this ruckus?"_ Kris looked at the ghost who smirked as in agreement to her question. Snorunt walked to him and pulled his face like scolding him. the Haunter got mad and argued to her breaking free of the ice and fleeing to behind the walls. _"Hey! get back here!"_ Kris demanded as they tried to follow the ghost around the abandoned chateaus, Riolu was the first to get him and they flew around the corridor sending her to a door bust-opening it. the Haunter stopped its escape and ran into the room. Both Kris and Snorunt reached their friend and looked at the Haunter who was guarding something. He looked desperate and fear was noticed from his eyes.

The human then saw the whole room, it was filled with photos of a boy and a ghastly, the more she saw, the more she noticed how the boy grew and so the ghastly turned into a Haunter. She picked up a photo that was on the floor and it showed a really elderly man with the same Haunter, behind them was the same chateau, but it looked new. _"You were trying to protect your master, right?"_ Kris asked, the Haunter nodded then he looked at Kris and put his hand on her forehead, a flash appeared on her eyes.

Kris saw an old person on his bed and she was floating near him. _"Oh.. boy.. you never give up.. huh?"_ the elderly man barely said. Kris nodded instinctively and then she saw a floating hand giving some medicine to the man. That is when she understood, she was seeing the Haunter´s memories. The man coughed again and looked to the ceiling and the Haunter´s hand grabbed his friend´s arm to comfort him. "_It's ok my friend you have done more than I could have wished.. now go.. be free and let me rest.. see you later"_ the man smiled and fell asleep.

Then Kris got back to reality and saw a really sad Haunter "_You know that he isn´t here anymore, you need to move on.."_ she tried to comfort him, the Haunter was thinking a lot about it, but in the end he nodded. He floated away from the what he was protecting, it was an old pokeball, Kris walked towards it and asked and looked at the ghost "_You can go and be free if you want, but also you can come with us and have good company"._ Both Riolu and Snorunt nodded and smiled at Haunter who after looking at the pictures again nodded and followed calmly. They left the old chateau as the rain stopped and only some gray clouds shaded the scenery.

Both Gardenia and Maylene were though fighters but Kris´ team showed no fail and bested them with tenacity. Snorunt had also evolved into a Froslass because of the pendant she had, her body made the Haunter act like in love but was usually declined by her. Riolu was amazed to see a Lucario for the first time and looked at Kris with determination (_"I wan- to be li-e him, a stron- Luca-")_. Kris laughed a bit with because Riolu still couldn´t say Lucario totally although her communication skills were improving and with that Kris got the names of both Haunter who´s name was Gaspar and Froslass´s case was Lina. Riolu still had no name though and Kris was thinking on a name for her. _"How about Diana? its a name of bravery"_ Kris offered but was refused by her partner. Lina gave another name, but also got refused, then it was Gaspar´s turn who got a death glare of both Riolu and Lina, he then laughed because of it.

They reached Pastoria city and got the notice that Wake wasn´t on the gym, he was trying to stop some water waves coming to the city. Kris and company went to the area to see what was happening. The Froslass used an ice beam to stop some of the rising water. Both the Haunter and the Riolu helped with the barricades. "_What are you doing Kiddo? this is no place for a young one to be, go somewhere safe!"_ Wake yelled at Kris who answered _"I can´t do that, the pokemon and the people are in danger here, so I´ll do what I can to help!"_ she said as she jumped at the boat.

Both Kris and Wake searched for the cause of the waves and noticed something in the water. It was a Swampert, but it looked furious, his rage was intense as more waves kept coming. _"I have an idea, we must capture him and it will stop the situation"_ Wake said as they got closer to the amphibian. The Swampert then saw the boat and dived into the water preparing to collide with the boat. the driver barely evaded the torpedo of a creature who fell on the deck cracking the floor. _"Oh crap, he will sink us!"_ a crew member said alarmed.

_"There must be a reason of why he is so enraged"_ Wake spoke while sending his Floatzel to attack the Swampert, then Kris noticed something on the water, boats, many boats and concrete. _"What´s that?"_ she asked. _"Those are old boats that sank and the concrete is what is left of some rich guy´s crazy idea of a floating hotel, guess it didn´t work"_ Wake said as both the Swampert and Floatzel were fighting. "No wonder why he is mad, just look at how the underwater looks!" Kris said with a tone of anger. "_We have done what we can to stop it, but it is too much even for us, girl"_ Wake said concerned about it. Kris sighed and called for her allies. Both Gaspar and Lina flew towards her and Riolu was being held by the Haunter. "_We must stop this guy and somehow get rid of that trash below water"_ Kris spoke.

Wake´s Floatzel was suddenly attacked by the Swampert´s Take down _"Dammit he is too strong"_ Wake said as he got his Pokemon back to its ball, Kris sent all three of her teammates to beat the enraged amphibian, Lina used ice wind to slow down his movements and Riolu used a focus punch to tire him out, finally Gaspar used a night shade to finally made the Swampert fall on his knees. The gym leader was impressed by the combination of attacks _"That.. was amazing"_ Wake said and then ordered _"Now capture him girl"_ Kris looked at him with disbelief and astonishment _"I´m not going to capture a Pokemon who was defending his territory"_ she said as the tired Swampert looked at her with both wonder and confusion. She then looked at the Pokemon and got closer to apologize, the amphibian growled at her, but didn´t attack as she showed her hands on surrender _"I´m terribly sorry for what we have done to your habitat, we will try to clear what has been done to repair the damage"._ she spoke understanding his pain. With that the Swampert looked at the human and to her friends who nodded, he then jumped to the water and stopped the waves.

It didn´t took long for Pastoria citizens to understand the situation and they started to clean the damage they have done to the Pokemon habitat. Kris and company were preparing for their gym battle when she asked something to Riolu "_You know.. you looked pretty good back there with the Swampert, almost as strong as a.."_ she trailed off to make her friend finish (_"Luca-, a Luca- agh..")_ Riolu kept trying to say it but was stopped by Kris, _"As strong as a Luca? that sounds nice how about making that your name, you like it Luca?"_ she asked the Riolu who thought about it and smiled with the idea.

Reaching the gym, Kris saw Wake on the entrance _"There is no need for battling me on the gym girl, what you did out there is more than enough to deserve this badge, I should congratulate you, not only you beat a pokemon who easily bested my ace, but also helped to make its habitat safe again, congratulations"_ Wake said handling her the Fen badge. Gaspar laughed happily as Lina was hugging Luca with what happened, but Kris felt something while seeing the badge _("I won a badge, but I feel wrong by having it..") _she thought.

Preparing to leave for their next city, the team heard a growl coming from the water and from it the same Swampert from before appeared _"Oh you want to say goodbye to us?"_ Kris asked to him, but the amphibian shook his head, then he pointed to one of her pokeballs _"Wait.. you want to come with us?"_ the human asked as the amphibian nodded accepting her as a partner._ "All right then, welcome to the team"_ The trainer said capturing the Swampert and released him quickly, the Swampert looked at her confused and she explained _"You are part of us, there is no need to be in this things"_ with that the amphibian smiled and the now bigger team continued to their next goal.


	8. Chapter 6

**This chapter was actually made of two chapters instead of one, but the former would have been too short and I thought it would be better to continue on the actual story rather than a flashback. So here is the third and (I hope) last long flashback in this story.**

**Well then, here it is**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**  
**Memories part 3  
**  
**A riddle, a telepath and a decision  
**

The now bigger team was now in Hearthome city gym, Fantina, its gym leader was a marvel with her Pokemon, both Gaspar and Luca fell from her Drifblim´s attacks, Kris then sent Lina to face the blimp Pokemon _"Oh a Froslass, such a beautiful creature, I would love to see it in one of the contests"_ Fantina said as the Drifblim used ominous wind, Lina made a face of disgust _"Sorry but she doesn't enjoy being on those events, Lina, use Blizzard!"_ and so the Froslass countered the blimp pokemon´s attack with a major one freezing it to finally making a Knock Out, yet she received some of the ominous wind.

_"Oh.. my poor Drifblim, Mismagious! time for your appearance!"_ the gym leader said sending a pokeball that freed the magical Pokemon. Lina looked taxed because of the earlier match. _"It's ok Lina, you can rest, Aro, its your turn now"_ Kris said as the Swampert made his appearance. He stretched his limbs and looked at her with excitement _"That Froslass of you would have help you make a lot of money in the contests, but oh well"_ Fantina stated. Both pokemon sent attacks after attacks, the Mismagious tried to stun the amphibian with a thunder wave as the latter used muddy water to both hurt and lower her accuracy. Both attacks hit their target paralyzing Aro and covering the Mismagius with mud.

_"Guess this match will end soon, Mismagius, use Hyper beam!"_ Fantina said and the magical pokemon charged her energy for the attack, Aro tried to move his legs, but the paralyze was making a good work against him and then the Mismagius fired the Hyper beam hitting the amphibian and making a cloud of smoke. _"Oh perfect, even with that mud, Mismagius managed to hit him"_ Fantina spoke smirking but stopped as Kris was calm _"I suggest you to look again gym leader"_ the trainer said as the smoke dissipated. There stood Aro with his arms covering his chest and face, many scratches on his body, but he stood there smirking "W-What!? how did he endured the hyper beam?" the gym leader said impressed, _"Swamperts can lift a weight of a ton without any problem, thus making their bodies heavily powerful and resistant"_ Kris said as Aro used whirlpool surrounding the Mismagius and pinning her till falling.

The team was happy as they achieved their fifth badge, Kris was happy too, but she also was thinking about what Fantina said _("That Froslas of you would have helped you make a lot of money")_, she shook her head. Those contests were ok for some pokemon, but there were others who felt like trophies for it. _("But what if this league of pokemon battles did the same?")_ she tought. Luca saw her uneasiness and asked with her telepathy _("Are you ok Kris? you don´t look good")_ she asked worried through her telepathy. _"I´m ok Luca, it's just a thing that crossed my mind"_ the trainer said trying to look fine. _("Your doubts are normal young one")_ a voice in her head said, Kris looked around wondering who said that._("I'm not close, but we will meet soon, go to the island where the moon shines")_ the voice echoed and soon was gone.

That riddle was a mystery for Kris and she asked help for her friends while traveling to Canalave city. Both Gaspar and Lina were discussing something about it and Luca was talking with Aro, the trainer was writing the riddle and looked at the map for any clues _"The island where the moon shines.."_ she said to herself and sighed as no close island had anything related to the moon.

Reaching Canalave city, Kris met Byron who also was Roark´s father. _"I heard about you from my son, you defeated him with only a Riolu and a Snorunt, that´s an odd starting team but still who am I to judge, I´m glad I got to meet you Kris"_ Byron shook her hand _"Glad to meet you Sir, by the way I noticed that you work on the mines of the near islands, do you happen to know any island where the moon shines?"_ the trainer asked but received a disappointing answer of not having information. _"I have heard about the islands where Cresselia and Darkrai rest, but nothing about a shinning moon island"_

Later that day they battled with full force, both Bronzor and Steelix were amazing fighters, but the true marvel was Bastiodon, he was a true fort of defense. Luca was getting exhausted as her attacks were countered with the shield pokemon´s iron defense. Then the Bastiodon evaded the Riolu´s brick break and crashed her with an iron head both reaching the wall making some cracks. _"Luca!"_ Kris screamed as she was about to run towards her friend but stopped as the Bastiodon was being pushed back. Luca was using all her strength to push him and howled as her energy suddenly rose making her glow.

_"No way.. that Riolu is evolving!"_Byron said surprised. The Bastiodon was then lifted by the now changing Luca and was thrown away. The glowing creature in front of Kris was slowly becoming taller and slender, finally the light diminished and the Riolu became a Lucario.(_"Wow.. I feel.. stronger!") _Luca spoke looking at her new body, then she looked at Kris smiling, the trainer was smiling too and asked _"Ready to test your new you?"_, the human received a nod as an agreement as Luca ran towards the Bastiodon. _"Luca, use Close combat!"_

_"Bastiodon, use Iron head!"_ Byron yelled too. Both pokemon ran as fast as they could and made impact making the floor shake. they stood there for a second, but the Bastiodon made a little whimper and fell on its side fainting. With joy, Luca ran towards Kris and jumped expecting to be lifted, but her new body was now heavier and they fell on the floor, Kris looked at her and started to laugh.

That night in a rented room of the pokemon center, everyone was happy for both the Mine badge and Luca´s evolution. Gaspar was floating with excitement and Lina was talking about something making both of her and the Lucario laugh, Aro was resting on his place and Kris was massaging her own feet. Then she heard that voice again _("You are close to it, come now")_ This time she received an image of the island and it was being filled with the moon´s shine. Kris got up and looked at the window. _"Guys, I think I know where the island is"_ She said looking at the ocean. (_"We know Kris, we saw the vision too") _Luca said as her allies agreed. "_Then get ready, Aro, we will need your help"_ the trainer spoke as the Swampert smiled and nodded.

The travel wasn´t long and it was peaceful, Aro was fast and he knew where the island was even though he had never been there. Soon the island was over the horizon and slowly growing as they finally they reached its shore. The group went into the tiny forest and found a little lake, on its edge was a Gardevoir who was seeing the moon´s shine. "_Hello there Kris, I´m glad that you and your friends made it to this place, I welcome you to the full moon Island"_ she said in a calm and soothing tone.

_"Wait, how do you know my name?"_ Kris asked to the Gardevoir who answered, _"I have been watching you from some time and also I can read your memories"_ the pokemon turned to face the human, she looked grown up, some little wrinkle lines were seen on her face and her chest crystal had many scratches showing that she had many experience and a long life. _"You started your adventure in Snowpoint city and your first partner was a Riolu that you found as an egg in lake acuity, then you protected both that Riolu and a Snorunt receiving a direct slash from an Aggron caring more for them than yourself"_ the Gardevoir spoke sagely, Kris remembered that and felt the lines of the slashes on her back.

_"After that you managed to help a mourning Haunter who tried to protect his late master and finally you and your friends saved a Swampert who lost his habitat."_ the telepath said echoing the message to all of them. _"You have done a good job to help the pokemon child"_ she smiled.

_"There is something that I don´t understand, who are you?"_ a female voice asked, Kris faced to were the voice came from and only saw Lina _"What did you say Lina?"_ the human asked confused. _"I asked who she wa- wait you can understand me?"_ the froslass asked shocked. _"Ohhh now she can understand us? this should be fun"_ a mischievous male voice said, this time Kris saw Gaspar and Aro then talked _"Now I´m confused how does Kris can understand us now, but not earlier?"_

The Gardevoir then explained. "_Since the moment I started sending my messages to your human friend I have also been printing the pokemon language to her mind, thus making this easier to explain too"._ Kris was amazed and had a little hint of fear _"I suppose what you did is to help me, but wasn´t it possible that I could have any side effect because of this imprinting?"_ Kris asked. _"I knew that imprinting our language to your mind may have had any side effects, but your presence here shows that you are ok"_ the Gardevoir giggled a bit seeing the human´s reaction and continued _"Now let me ask you something, what have you seen with your gym battles?"_ her tone got serious.

That question took Kris unprepared _"What have I seen with my gym battles?"_ she asked _"Think of their leader´s personalities and their works, what are their other roles aside from gym leaders?"_ the telepath explained. Kris thought about it _"Well.. Roark was a fossil collector and a miner in a coal cavern, Gardenia was doing a territory for grass-type-only pokemon, Maylene had a Dojo for both human and pokemon martial arts and had a mountain for training, Wake had a boat production for sales, Fantina usually is a pokemon contest promoter, and Byron goes to work in the iron minds in a nearby island"_ She pointed their works with her fingers.

_"That´s the human point of view, now look from the pokemon´s point of view, both Roark and his father destroy the many pokemon settlements in caves, Gardenia is pushing aside the diversity of many types of creatures to only have grass pokemon, Maylene is trying to make her pokemon far stronger to keep fighting more and more, Wake´s old boats destroyed your swampert´s habitat by accident."_ Gardevoir said and Aro made a fist with anger _"Fantina promotes beauty and some trainers force their pokemon for special contests, and we still have Candice and her people who have breached the Snowpoint temple, that temple is a sacred place for us and finally we have Volkner who excess the power of electric pokemon on his city"_ Gardevoir said.

Kris was surprised by how they were seen, but had to ask _"Wait, you say that the gym leaders are evil people, I don´t see how causing all these problems help them, heck I have seen them and the Pokemon enjoying their lives"_ Kris was confused. _"Curiosity"_ Gardevoir only said. _"Curiosity of knowledge, for power, for understanding and many more. One of the biggest curiosities is the one of Arceus, the creator of everything, but to reach her, they have searched for all pokemon in earth, sky and underwater, there are good humans but there are also bad ones like those organizations like team rocket in Kanto and johto, Magma and Aqua in Hoen and Galactic in here in Sinnoh."_ She explained _"Although they try to help the different Pokemon, many humans are unconsciously damaging the nature´s balance"_

_"I understand what are you saying, but what is my role here? where do I fit in this whole thing?"_ Kris asked her question and then Gardevoir pointed at Luca. _"That Lucario was supposed to die in lake Acuity as an egg, but you found it and took care of it to have another chance, you have put the well being of pokemon before your own"._

The statement was a shock to everyone at how calmly the telepath said it, even more for the jackal in question _"I.. was supposed to die..?"_ Luca barely spoke trembling with realization, _"Its ok Luca.. Kris saved you and gave you a second chance.. she has helped us all"_ Lina said comforting the lucario. The redhead put her hand on her friend´s shoulder and looked at the Gardevoir _"In the end, you haven´t told me what you want me to do"_ Kris said facing the telepath who could feel the seriousness coming from the human._ "All right, what we want you to do is show the Arceus that humans and pokemon can coexist equally" _Gardevoir said with the same calm tone.

Kris stood there for some seconds processing what she just heard, then it hit her _"S-Show Arceus what!?"_ the high tone more of shock than confusion. _"Sadly, Arceus has lost hope for your species and plans to remodel the human species so the Pokemon can live in peace, it has happened only once, those many ruins around the many regions are remains of the old civilization who angered her."_ Gardevoir explained. Kris only sat on the floor true trying to digest the whole thing "_Relax Kris, you got our support, my support"_ Luca reassured her friend putting a paw on the human´s shoulder, _"I-Im ok.. just need some time to swallow everything.."_ the trainer said _("But how can I do something like that?, how can I convince a god?")_ she thought truly scared

_"I understand your fears, its a high task for a mere human, but you have my word that I see a bright future for you"_ Gardevoir spoke. Kris got up and saw the moon, its full shine filled her with peacefulness, the trainer took some breaths and relaxed, she then she faced Gardevoir and nodded _"All right, i´ll do it"_ The Gardevoir smiled and went to her. "_Good, if you let me, I wish to join you and your group as a companion."_ The human nodded again, but first asked _"I´m sorry, but what is you name?"_ That took the Gardevoir unprepared and laughed _"My name is Celia, nice to meet you my master",_ Kris took the telepath´s hand and said _"Not master Celia, we are now friends"_ Both the human and the Pokemon smiled and the team went back to Canalave city.

**Present time...  
**

Kris looked at the moon through the window. (_"It has been so long since I started this journey, and I have met many beings")_ she looked at her sleeping friends, Aro was snorting again, Gaspar was munching a pillow on the couch, both Celia and Lina were soundly asleep on one of the beds and finally Luca was calmly asleep on the other bed, Kris looked at the Jackal thinking on how they met. _("Life has its own ways of acting")_ the human smiled and went to the bed again and lying down, soon she felt a paw over her shoulder, _"Where did.. you go?"_ Luca barely asked still half asleep, _"Nowhere, just found your answer"_ The human said

_"And what is it?"_ Luca asked, Kris only said _"Im happy if you are happy, now go back to sleep you pup"_ With that the Jackal smiled and fell asleep again, followed by the traveler.


	9. Chapter 7

**School has been getting harder and harder, even to the point where work is more a time to relax than work itself, but here is the new chapter and let me tell you that we just crossed the 10,000 words mark!, the next one is 25,000 words and I´m prepared to reach it.**

**In another note, I am the only one who is editing this story and, since there are still no commentaries or critics, I can´t know if I´m doing a good job or not. So please tell me what you think, it would help me improve on the editing of this journey.**

**And now..**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**The legendary professor  
**

The team was preparing for the travel when Kris asked Celia about the person they had to meet. _"He is a known professor from Kanto and now is investigating some ruins in the outskirts of this city, he has some knowledge about Ninetales whereabouts"_ the telepath said. Then the human asked _"You mean professor Oak?"_ and Celia nodded. _"I have heard stories about him, famous for his discoveries with the Unown symbology and the many journeys to understand the Pokemon life, he is acknowledged by many trainers and pokemon."_ Kris spoke as they left the room.

Searching for the professor resulted quite easily because many scientists were gathering to the ruins, some to help in the research while others just to meet the legendary professor Oak._"There are many white coats around "_ Luca noticed rather nervous as the many scientists were noticing the human being followed by the Gardevoir and Lucario. _"Its ok Luca, they just wonder why we are here, the worst that could happen is that they may challenge us into a battle"_ Kris reassured the Jackal.

The trio kept walking and a guard stopped them. _"Sorry ma´am, but no trainers are allowed to enter this area"_ the guard said. _"Oh sorry, but I´m not a trainer, I´m looking for professor Oak, its a matter of research"_ Kris explained him, yet he stood there. "_Sorry still out of li- oh pardon me, you can pass"_ the guard changed his mind abruptly and as they passed him, Kris looked at Celia with a mischievous smile "_I may be patient, but I also have my own limits"_ Both the Lucario and the human laughed at her response.

There were many scientists looking at the rock symbols on the many walls of the ruins, There were Unown symbols and images of many legendary Pokemon that were gathering as the wall kept going. In what looked like a mountain, the legendaries gathered, near the sun were HO-OH and Deoxis floating and on the moon side floated Cresselia and Darkrai. The base of the mountain was divided in four sections, in the water part swam Kyoger and was followed by Latios and Latias flying close to it, on the magma caverns were Groudoun and Heatran, the Forest lands had Celebii and Shaymin. Slowly going up where the three dogs sitting on three elemental paths, Entei in a fire filled circle, Raiku in a storm filled arena and Suicune in a patch of nature. Higher on the mountain perched the three birds Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno followed higher up by Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. At the top of the mountain Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf were flying around and in the middle of them was Mew. Finally above them was Arceus covered with a multicolored shine.

The trio stood there looking at the image _"It´s amazing.."_ Luca barely said, _"It is indeed"_ Followed Celia. _"A once in a lifetime event"_ Kris finished. She released the others to see the marvel in front of them. _"What is it Kris? what do you nee- oh my.."_ Lina said amazed by the mural._"Its the first time I have seen so many legends together"_ Aro spoke in wonder. _"Its... beautiful.."_ Gaspar gasped.

_"Amazing isn´t it?"_ Someone said behind them. The whole team looked at wonder to the living legend. _"I heard that you were searching for me, isn´t it?"_ He asked. _"Oh right, we are here to discuss about a research with you"_ Kris said greeting him. The professor smiled at them and walked towards Kris. _"Pleasure to meet you, I´m professor Samuel Oak, and you are?"_ Oak shook her hand _"My name Kris and the pleasure is mine professor, but can we talk somewhere more private?"_ The traveler asked. _"Oh sure, please follow me"_ the professor guided them.

The group walked further into the ruins and were stopped by another guard, "_Its ok, they are coming with me"_ Oak spoke _"All right professor, please be careful, the waves have rose again"_ The guard warned him as they got into the entrance of one of the buildings. _"Waves?"_ Kris asked while the group was walking downstairs. _"You´ll see"_ The professor only said. Finally they arrived a chamber, it was quite big and had a lot of space. _"Here we will be safe, now you can tell your Gardevoir that I can understand everything your friends are saying"_ Oak said. _"Wait.. you can understand us too?"_ Lina asked floating close to him who nodded. _"Yup, all these years of the knowledge of your species have made me face people and pokemon with similar effects"_ The professor explained with a smile.

_"Ok then so what do you guys need from me?"_ Oak asked as a loose shaking occurred, _"And don´t worry, those are the Unown moving around the underground caves"._ Celia was the one who asked _"I´ll get to the point, we are searching for Ninetales, and I know that you have met her"._ The professor Oak thought about it and remembered something. _"Oh, that journey for the mythical Ninetales, It took my weeks to finally reach that place, and in a well hidden cave was the vixen, she already knew why I was there and we talked about anything I could wonder for hours"_ Oak said seeing that day. _"But also she told me that I would meet a certain girl with a curious group of partners, you and your friends have pretty similar characteristics, although you are taller than I expected"._

Kris giggled and started speaking getting serious "_I need to ask you professor, about the whereabouts of Ninetails, we need to meet her to know how-"_ but was stopped _"To show Arceus that we the humans are worthy to coexist with Pokemon"_ the professor finished. _"I like this guy, he is prepared for everything"_ Aro said smirking.

_"I can tell you where to start, but you need to answer me something.."_ Oak spoke and then asked _"What would you give for your friends?"_ Kris was about to answer when Gaspar showed _"Kris would do anything to help by taking care of any of us while being sick"_ The Haunter said followed by the Froslass _"She has sacrificed many things on behalf for our happiness"_. Kris started to smile as Aro then said _"There are humans who would protect their friends, but it takes true will and bravery to put her own body as shield to protect us"._ Celia then also explained _"Kris overcame the trainer limits and looks at us not only as friends, but as a family"_ and finally Luca got her speech _"Kris has given her life for us and we are grateful for what she has done to make us happy, I´m deeply grateful to be by her side all I can.."_ The jackal´s last words were almost a murmur as she blushed while saying it.

_"Well, that is the correct answer, not only you have made them your close friends. but also they are now your family, you make me proud as you are one of the few people that are the true pokemon masters. You remind me of a trainer who is on the way to be a master too, his Shaymin and Pineco would always follow him even though he didn´t got them with a pokeball."_ Professor Oak said happy about it and handled Kris an old book. _"Here you will find everything you need for the search of Ninetales"._ Kris looked at the book, it was more a journal and looked worn. _"Thank you professor, I´ll take good care of it."_ the traveler said.

As the group started to go upstairs, Professor Oak took Kris´arm and stopped her. _"There is something else I wanted to ask you, to coexist equally with both species, its needed to have true bonds of trust, That Lucario seems close to you, how much do you know her?"_ Kris looked at him and then looked at Luca who was walking up the stairs. "_I know her since she hatched from an egg, we have been partners for a long time."_ Oak looked at her and only said _"You are on a risky path, but you will do fine if you keep going like that, just be yourself and be honest."_ the professor smiled at her as she nodded understanding.

_"What took you so long Kris?"_ Luca asked as the traveler and the professor got out of the building. _"Just some missteps but we are fine, come on, we got something to discover"_ Kris took the jackal´s wrist as they walked to the city again.

The professor looked at the retreating figures and then at the sky _"They are good folks, please give them a chance"_

* * *

**Just to let you know that I put a reference to the show, let´s see who gets it first.**


	10. Chapter 8

**So far so good in terms of the word count minimal limit and I think I´m getting better because I noticed I have many "said" on the conversations and I´m trying to make all of the group to be important as a whole**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**A vast ocean **

After getting Professor Oak´s journal, Kris and Celia were reading the book with great focus. The human was in deep thought as her eyes scanned each word until she yelled _"Gah! This thing is impossible!"_ she said with desperate tone and falling on the bed to relax.

_"What does the book has Kris?"_ Luca asked impressed with the trainer´s reaction who answered _"This journal has mixtures of riddles and symbols, it is a total mess to understand"_

Celia who kept focusing on the book explained _"What the professor did was an encrypted journal with a mixture of both his many poems and the Unown symbology"._ The journal itself had many parts written in both the human and creature´s forms which were hard already to understand, but the problem was that they were mixed with each other and there were unfinished texts with markings at both the ends and the beginnings.

_"So he is indeed a complicated scholar and a passionate fool"_ Lina said taking the journal studing it, she then remembered seeing similar things in another place _"Hey Gaspar, didn´t your old partner could read the Unown language?"_

The ghost looked at the texts and nodded _"He did understand their symbols and taught many persons to read it too, my master studied the Unown symbols to understand their language and how they lived in the past with the humans . Actually we met one already"_ He explained _"Who was it? Don´t tell me it was the professor"_ Kris asked knowing his jokes.

The Haunter couldn´t help but grin _"Oh you know me too well, but nope, it was that blonde trainer in Sinnoh, what was her name... Cyndy? No, Cynthia"_ Gaspar answered. _"So we are going back to that region? Our budget isn´t so big to pay for the ferry for at least a week or two"_ Luca sighed counting their money. The group´s had the idea that they could get most progress in this region, but things are never as how someone plans them.

_"Actually there is no need for the Ferry to travel on water if you got me guys"_ Aro countered rising from the floor and cracked his neck _"Just give me the call and we will cross the ocean"_ he said excited about it.

Everyone looked at the Swampert with wonder _"I know you are strong Aro, but isn´t crossing the ocean a dangerous risk?"_ Kris asked worried about her friend´s health, she knew her friends would do anything to reach the goal, but she also cared for their well being.

_"I may be rusty on swimming marathons, but I am a true water pokemon, this will be a great challenge to beat"_ Aro answered with determination. The trainer knew that face, she knew that the amphibian could do it.

_"Ok then, tomorrow we will go, now let´s rest people"_ Everyone prepared for their rest, but Kris reached the Swampert_ "I know this is a high task Aro, and I understand your decision"_ she said and felt the large hand of the Swampert on her head.

_"Don´t worry kiddo, I´m doing this for all of us and I am also excited to brag about it with other water Pokemon"_ He smiled and they went to sleep as the redhead laughed heading to her bed.

The next morning, the group went to the bus stop, again people were getting a bit away from the Lucario _"I do wonder why they let creatures like pikachus and evees outside and not others"_ Luca asked a bit irritated. _"Because they are cute and everyone like the small and fluffy Pokemon"_ Kris joked taunting her friend.

_"So you are saying I'm big and bulky? I am fluffy too"_ Luca bluffed and then heard her partner laugh, she eyed the woman with confusion, the trainer took some breaths to relax _"Sorry, I imagined you having fluffy fur and all, but hey at least you aren´t as big as an Tyranitar or something related"_ Kris spoke still holding her laugh.

In the end the jackal sighed and nodded _"You are right, I can´t imagine an Arboc or an Ursaring roaming around either"_ she said as the bus kept going to the port city.

Reaching the port city of Meri, Kris released both Celia and Aro _"Would you look at that, the vast and endless ocean. This will be a great trip"_ the amphibian said stretching his limbs.

_"It certainly is a relaxing view. So Kris is Luca ready?" _the telepath asked. The jackal pointed out _"So what will you do? I can´t stay in a pokeball for too long, they end up breaking in an hour or two"_ Celia looked at Luca "_I will hypnotize you to sleep at best the whole trip so you stay calm inside the sphere with ease"_.

Aro finished his preparations and looked at the girls _"Well, are you ready for this people?"_ he spoke and Kris nodded. Celia looked at Luca´s eyes calmly but focusing into her very center relaxing the jackal´s mind with an almost instant reaction, Luca then fell unconscious held by the Swampert.

_"Looks like it worked, I hope you are ready Aro, we will test your endurance on this"_ Kris looked at him while getting both Celia and Luca in their spheres _"Oh you will have to hold tightly, I'm not making bus stops"_ the amphibian said as he jumped into the water and helped the human to sit on his back, they looked at their goal and swam towards the ocean.

Traveling on the ocean was something Kris didn´t like much since if she would fall into the water, her body would almost surely paralyze with fear. The human did know how to swim, but only for survival. Aro felt the trainer´s stiffness on his back "_So you still have fear of the water? I can help you to move on with that phobia of yours" _he offered while swimming.

_"Sooner or later I will ask you for it, but right now we have priorities"_ Kris said relaxing her mind.

The day passed as the duo was discussing about the nearby islands _"The closest island is on the north east, but going that way would almost double the time we take to reach Sinnoh, in the other hand we got an island to the east, but with that one we would reach it by midnight if we are lucky, it is your call"_ Aro explained,

The traveler thought about it for some moments pondering with the possibilities _"I will be damned with my instinct, but east it is"_ she said with a sigh. The amphibian grinned at her _"I wonder if you are a human or one of us sometimes, that or you have some loose screws"_ Kris bonked Aro´s head blushing as he was laughing about her lack of common sense.

The darkness of the night covered the sky and both the human and the amphibian were tired, mostly the latter because he was the one doing the hard work _"Come on Aro, we are almost there, I can see the island"_ Kris encouraged him pointing to the slowly growing island .

_"I will enjoy the feast and nap after the trip, it will be like a heaven on Earth"_ Aro joked exhausted.

When they finally touched land, the human just fell to the sand as the amphibian rested on his back, Kris released everyone _"I see you two had a long trip, let us prepare you some food to get better"_ Celia said taking Gaspar to help with the dinner.

_"Man.. Im really going to enjoy this"_ Aro said almost falling asleep. _"Nono old frog, you will eat first and then sleep"_ Lina spoke and received a low groan from the Swampert as she pulled him to the small bonfire made by Luca.

It was probably past midnight as Kris was watching the outskirts of the island cautiously. _"I can´t believe you, you never take a rest don´t you?"_ the jackal wondered from behind.

_"I'm just making sure everything is alright, and what about you, sleep well?"_ the traveler asked with a big yawn.

_"I had some minor clashes, but most of the time went fast if you ask me. You should sleep, and I'm not taking a no as an answer, ok?"_ the Lucario demanded calmly taking the tired human´s arm and lifting her to walk to the camp

_"Since when did you became the leader.. of the group..?"_ the redhead asked as she was now showing her exhausted state. _"The moment you lost to your tiredness"_ Luca countered putting the trainer on her make-shift bed of the camp.

_"Mutiny.."_ Kris barely said falling asleep.

_"Aye aye captain"_ Luca let her friend relax and went towards Celia, _"Is she finally asleep?"_ the Gardevoir asked still meditating and received a nod from the jackal _"Good, let´s focus on our plan"._


	11. Chapter 9

**This chapter is rather short, but it focuses on the main objective, exams have been hard and extensive, thus I barely had time to check if everything was spelled and/or written right.**

**Yet here it is**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**  
**Going back home and a new goal  
**  
The girl´s dreams were calm as she was in her hometown of Snowpoint. The temperature was even lower because they were in winter at that time. A child was running through the forest followed by an older girl "Come on firecracker, it´s getting too cold to be outside", the older girl spoke finally catching the little one.

"Don´t wanna, I wanna see the lake" the little girl said giggling as the older one tickled her ribs. The two of them went to the lake and gazed at how clear the water was. It was her favorite place and she loved it. Then the little girl stopped as she felt the earth moving, it was moving in a rhythm style like if it was..

Kris opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was water, she looked to another side and there was more of it, all stretching to the horizon. Panic getting the better of her, the red haired quickly tried to hold onto the closest thing she could, yet the object she used as a protection felt like silk while a hand touched her head "Relax Kris, you are safe" someone spoke and she felt a calming sensation sipping into her mind.

The traveler looked up and saw Celia smiling at her "We are traveling to Sinnoh and hoped you would be asleep all of the morning, looks like it worked mostly" she said to the confused human, then the traveler looked down and noticed they were on top of a now well rested and non-stopping Aro.

Kris went back to the Gardevoir and spoke "How did you manage to keep me calm so much time?" she asked relaxing the vice hold on Celia`s skirt. She indeed was confused because the last thing she remembered was taking a rest on the island.

Celia smiled at her trainer "Well, since you aren´t fond of the water, we decided to do the same trick I did with Luca, just that in your case, you needed to be already asleep. Luckily you are a deep sleeper or would have woke up the moment we put you on Aro´s back" she explained as Kris looked at the Swampert, he was swimming faster and was focused on going forward.

"So what did you gave him to become a never stopping boat? It´s like Aro isn´t even blinking at all" Kris asked while waving her hand in front of the amphibian´s eyes to prove her point. The Pokemon was swimming with determination and wasn´t even blinking at all.

The Gardevoir touched her heart crystal "Let´s say that he isn´t exactly conscious at the moment, yet his body is working only on command" she spoke with a faint, but wicked smile.

The red haired thought about it and her eyes widened in realization "You used hypnosis on him? I suppose you made a deal to make this work, right?" she asked as what looked like landmarks appeared on the horizon.

"Aro will get a reward for this, just hope that the fishermen have enough stock for it" Celia´s smile widened as the traveler was already checking her wallet to know how the money will fly away. "You guys will be the end of me you know?" Kris spoke with a serious tone, but was failing to hold a similar smile. The Gardevoir laughed as the trio was getting closer to the region of Sinnoh.

"So.. you what is the plan? Any leads for where this woman could be?" Lina asked as she and Gaspar were taking some berries for dinner. The haunter was holding quite a heavy load of the fruits while answering "I heard from some humans in the Pokémon center that she isn´t in the league building at the moment".

Lina was confused by this "Isn´t she the champion of this region? I thought it was mandatory to be in that place as also the elite four" she said while they floated to the camp.

"The trainers were saying that she was on a journey around the different gyms asking for information" Gaspar explained already guessing what that information was. The Froslass sighed also knowing now "She is searching for Kris, isn´t it?" she asked and the Haunter nodded "That blasted blonde won´t give up" she shook her head.

The duo reached the camp as Luca was making a bonfire "Oh wow that is some stock you guys have" the Lucario spoke helping them with the many berries. She took one and started eating it while organizing the food on the floor.

"We thought about our current situation and guessed that the least we got closer to the cities, the best it would be to everyone" Lina decided to rest on a rock as she also took one of the berries and cleaned it to eat.

The jackal nodded at the Froslass thinking and looked at the oncoming Kris and Aro who had also collected wood for the travel "So we will go through the wilderness, huh?" she asked to the human.

"Yeah, things were kind of heavy with many trainers when I bought Aro´s feast reward, so the lesser we are using the wilderness as path, some pokemon could cause ruckus, but if we don´t bother them, there will be no problem" Kris explained remembering the many rumors she heard on Canalave city

"Anyways, how is Celia? Is she still meditating?" the traveler asked and the Lucario pointed to a clearing. Kris walked to the Gardevoir´s location and waited for the psychic to speak.

Celia was in deep focus until her eyes opened and spoke "Celestic Town".


	12. Chapter 10

**Hi there people, a new chapter is done a bit early due to having no work thanks to national holiday, I´m glad this chapter got longer than the last and will try to (I hope) keep it like that in next chapters.**

**Also, more in-game characters will be appearing through the story, I´m studying their official information in the wikis/games/show to keep them as similar as possible to the original character**

**And so..**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**An exposure and an old friend**

At first, the journey to Celestic Town was peaceful since the group went through the forest and barely saw other people, but their luck ended shortly when they came close Jubilife city and had no other way but to enter the the concrete jungle. The trainer was barely seen since she used the less populated streets and managed to hide her red hair with the coat she was using and a hat. Some people were curious about the stranger who had a Lucario walking on her side, but ignored it since many trainers had a partner Pokemon that almost never was inside its pokeball.

_"At least we can walk calmly and not hide on alleys or sewers, many trainers have taken more liberty with their Pokemon that now the cities look more balanced_" Luca spoke gesturing to a couple of trainers who had an Elekid and a Lopunny at their side.

The redhead nodded at her friend´s words as they walked across the Jubilife TV building and stopped as they heard the news _"It has been confirmed that the Trainer who quit the champion´s challenge in front of Cynthia herself is present on our region of Sinnoh, the rumors started in Canalave City where some fishermen sold a huge amount of their fish to a trainer and her Swampert, the description of the of the woman was similar to the trainer who left not so many years ago"_.

Some people started talking and gossiping about the whereabouts of Kris even though she was in the same area as them, the trainer paled at the sight of a picture of her on the enormous screen, although it wasn´t perfect, the image was enough to show her face. Luca noticed the stiffness of her friend and took her hand quickly moving out of the group of people at a pace that wouldn´t bring too much attention.

They managed to leave the city without being seen and the moment night overcame the day, Kris released all her pokemon and sat on a rock sighing _"Well people, we are now being chased by possibly by every trainer in the whole region"_ she spoke bluntly and looked at the sky closing her eyes with an exhausted sigh.

Everyone went on their own thinking on what was on the table, the first thing was that the moment someone could recognize the redhead, he or she would challenge her to a battle without hesitating, the second thing was that Pokemon centers would be guarded by trainers since it was logical that Kris´ pokemon would need some treatment from time to time going back to the first problem.

_"I don´t care if we are challenged, if some kid want to fight, I say we give him what he wants"_ Aro spoke with confidence; he could deal with a full team of amateur trainers by himself if Kris let him_. "But we also need to be careful, a match is ok, but some humans might be intelligent and go on groups making it an army against a single squad" _Celia countered the amphibian´s words who huffed, but couldn´t deny the truth on her words.

It was Lina who came up with a good idea _"Maybe we can traverse through the areas where the humans can´t search, we can use the wilderness"_ she said already thinking of the possible paths.

_"It is a good idea, but we must also take in hand that I am a human, you guys trust me and I know you can help me with parts where I can´t reach, but what about the wild Pokemon? Some are very territorial and just by the sight of a human, they would attack by their right" _Kris looked at Lina with a sad tone but she was being realist about the situation.

The trainer was suddenly lifted by her arms by Gaspar who _smirked "If they want to do that, they will have to come across us first, they might be strong, but we are more powerful together"_ he spoke in one of his rare serious moments.

Luca agreed with the ghost´s words _"Gaspar is right, we have gone through a lot and have become better in every aspect because we are a team, and also you have an advantage that not many humans have Kris"_ she spoke smiling.

_"And what would that advantage be? Surely I can understand your language, but it works if the Pokemon trust me to speak with them"_ The redhead asked obviously wondering what this advantage was.

The Lucario put a paw on her shoulder _"You are like one of us, you act by instinct and see everything on a Pokemon´s point of view, remember the cave where you had to cross that Nidoking?"_ she asked to her friend who nodded.

_"I do remember almost being plastered on a wall"_ everyone laughed at that and she continued _"He looked at me and didn´t saw me as a human at the end.."_ she trailed off realizing what the Lucario was speaking about.

_"Many of us don´t accept humans because they enter our territory, but there are some who we can feel are trustworthy and can have a chance to be with us"_ Celia spoke with _wisdom "You have proven that with your actions, that is why the wild pokemon won´t attack you first, but test you"_ she finished convincing the traveler of going to the wilderness.

Everyone checked the supplies they had and were content with it, deciding to go on the morning; the team went to sleep, although two stood awake.

_"It is ironic you know?"_ Luca was the first to speak as she and Kris sat near the bonfire _"All you want is to be unseen, but everyone wants to find you"_.

_"I know right?, but it is logical for what happened"_ Kris answered looking at a piece of burning wood with a defeated tone, she felt her friend´s arm around her and put her head on the furred shoulder _"Was it wrong what I did?"_ she asked in a vulnerable tone.

_"You were doing what your heart told you, it could have been seen as bad, but it was the right thing to do, you sent a message and broke the status quo"_ the jackal said with a reassuring voice and felt the girl´s nod on her shoulder _"just rest Kris, tomorrow will be another challenge and we will face it together as a team"_ she said more happily, but received no answer. Luca glanced to her right and noticed that the trainer was asleep; she smiled while calmly taking her friend on her arms and lowered her to a comfortable position. The next days would be indeed a challenge.

Both route 204 and Floaroma city were a breeze for the group, they saw trainers on the paths, but no one close to the wilderness, the Pokemon also either ignored them or preferred to avoid trouble. There were some wild ones who did face the human for invading their territory, but didn´t fought since they could sense she was only passing through.

But almost out of route 205, a pair of trainers spotted the redhead and challenged her. The battle was brief, but the consequences were not, the problem was that, as years passed, everything got updated, and one of the most updated things were the pokedexes. Now these devices could know who the trainer´s name was and since the pokedex could find that information, everyone could receive it in seconds.

If it wasn´t for Gaspar´s home, the well hidden Old Chateu, the mass of trainers would have gone on war against Kris´s Pokemon, it wasn´t an impossible challenge, but it would greatly affect their health.

Sitting on the floor and using the wall to relax her back, Kris looked at her _friends "Any ideas on how to be faster than ten plus trainers and sixty plus pokemon?"_ she asked.

Everyone had their ideas, but were difficult and could fail, the only option was to wait for the trainers to leave the area, but how long would that take?

Their thinking was interrupted when a shy voice was heard _"Um.. excuse me, but why are you hiding?" _the person asked and Kris looked at the source of the voice, she visibly relaxed when the unknown person was a friend.

_"Oh Cheryl, it is good to see you again"_ the redhead got up and hugged the green haired trainer who smiled and hugged too_. "It has been some time since the last time I saw you Kris, I can see your team has also grown up"_ Cheryl said looking at the group remembering how at first it was only a Riolu, a Snorunt and a Haunter.

Kris looked at her friends and nodded _"We have been through many things becoming stronger and together, but if I may ask, what are you doing here?"_ she asked to the green haired woman.

Cheryl sighed and looked at a window _"I sometimes come here to relax.. my pokemon and I aren´t that good at battles, but we enjoy the peace of the forests, one time we found this Old Chateau and decided to keep it in good form, it radiates.. home"_ she said and Kris glanced at Gaspar who was paying great attention to the green haired woman and was happy that his old home was giving safety to another person.

They continued speaking about how they have been as both girl´s Pokemon were enjoying the surroundings of the Chateau. It was soon that Cheryl had to ask again _"So Kris.. Why are you hiding from everyone? Did you do something bad..?"_ she asked worried.

_"No I didn´t, probably you remember what happened some years ago, when I declined the challenge in front of the champion, right?" _the redhead spoke and Cheryl nodded with relief, but got back with worry "Then.. That is why so many trainers want to challenge you? For quitting the challenge?".

Kris sighed and looked at her hands on her _lap "Yes, but that isn´t the whole reason, I didn´t just quit the challenge, I gave my badges and pokedex to Cynthia in her stage and most gym leaders where there too."_ she spoke obviously troubled with it. It didn´t take a minute when she felt Luca embracing her from her back.

_"Now I remember.."_ Cheryl spoke with realization _"You impressed the gym leaders with your battles and they wanted to see you face the champion. Even the battle was being aired on the Jubilife TV screen"_ she said remembering how she was seeing the minutes before the match years ago. _"But.. why did you do it?"._

Kris took a deep breath and lifted her face looking at the green haired trainer _"Because I made the choice to show the difference"_ she got up feeling the walls closing on her _"I need some air"_ and walked outside.

Cheryl tried to reach her friend but was stopped by Luca _"Please give her some space, she has been stressed and went through a lot these days"_ she spoke through her telepathy.

_"I´m sorry.. I didn´t mean to upset her.. I´m just worried about her, she is my friend.."_ Cheryl trembled feeling guilty of forcing Kris to speak. The Lucario smiled and reassured the trainer _"It is all right, I´m happy that she can trust you with this, what she needs most is to have humans to trust"_

The trainer smiled and then had an idea _"I think I know how.. To help her leave this forest discreetly"_ she said and Luca smiled as they headed towards her friend.

Kris was seating on the grass, the shade of the trees giving her some relaxing time, she was almost drifting to sleep, when she heard some footsteps, the trainer got up alerted and was prepared to call her Pokemon when she found out who were coming towards her.

Cheryl had her hands clasped in front and spoke ashamed _"I´m sorry about earlier.." _she said looking at her feet, but received a hug as an answer  
_"It´s ok, I needed to tell someone who better than a good friend?"_ she spoke to a now calmed _Cheryl "I got an idea on how to help you"_ she said and explained her plan.

Some trainers were walking through the forest searching for the redheaded trainer _"Are you sure she was around here Mark?"_ asked one of them. _"I´m sure I saw her running around here, be careful people, she is a strong trainer"_ said Mark and suddenly stopped as he and the others heard someone running.

_"There she is!" _a girl yelled as they saw a blur running through the woods. The group was catching up to the person until she reached a dead end, but who they saw wasn´t Kris.

_"Um.. Hi there, if you are searching for Kris, she isn´t here" _Cheryl spoke nervously and then freed her Alakazam _"Now I shall go, Alakazam, teleport!"_ she said holding her Pokemon as they both teleported away from the group of now confused trainers.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the forest, Celia looked at it and then at the others _"Cheryl made it out and is ok"_ she reassured them as she sat on Aro´s shoulder_. "So how much time until we reach Celestic Town?_ asked Luca as they all planned to not get closer to the city

Kris glanced at the east and smiled _"Probably tomorrow morning if we are fast, come on guys, we got a Champion to meet again"_ she said as they headed towards route 211.


	13. Chapter 11

**Somehow I got this sudden inspiration spark and started writing this chapter yesterday while working, I had the basic ideas for it, but spent more time on it than expected..**

**So here is a new chapter released on the same week! and the longest so far too!**

**Anyways, if any of you have noticed, there was a missing thing on the team, here you can guess what it is**

**without further ado.. **

**Enjoy..**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The grieving metal knight and a blackout**

The day was getting longer as the group kept moving to one of the many entrances of Mount Coronet, the rough terrain was starting to wear down the only human of the team as she used a tree branch like a hiking cane, her breath getting harder each step.

Lina noticed this and offered her help _"Come on tough stuff, even you need some rest, the town won´t just disappear" _She tried with some joking, but the redhead declined _"It is all right Lina, we can take a rest when we reach the river"._

Said river was their alternate option from the bridge that most people used, Celia was meditating on Aro´s back trying to detect any trainer close to them, if it wasn´t for her psychical abilities, the group would have met many squads of trainers in different ambush points through the route 211.

"_Our only way is through the river, there are trainers on the bridge and others close to the area, if we use the rougher part of the river, they won´t find us"_ the Gardevoir spoke guiding the amphibian through the forest. The sound of water running was getting stronger until they reached the river.

Kris was already securing her stuff to cross the river when she heard a thud behind her. Aro was sitting on the edge of the river and relaxed, then she noticed Luca making a small fireplace and taking some berries _"Come on guys, I know it is a long trek, but we can rest later"_ the traveler tried to coerce her friends.

Her words went through one ear and left the other as Gaspar feigned to be asleep, she sighed and gave up _"Ok guys, you win"_ she said taking one of the berries to eat it. Luca smiled faintly while looking at the redhead _"We aren´t that much tired, but it is better to be prepared for whatever comes, besides, you are on your limits"_ the last part was spoken in a flat tone.

"_I´m not that tired, we still have an army of trainers searching for us and you guys are the ones who will get damaged in the long run, I can´t risk your health for some shortcuts"_ Kris pointed out her main worry, but was countered by Lina _"We know the risk of many battles, but we also care for you Kris, you barely sleep because you are always alert and pushing your abilities to the limit so you can keep up with us. "_ The Froslass said with some edge, but got softer while _continuing "We are glad that you do what you can to protect us, please let us help you too"._

Kris´ body and mind were in fact tired and close to their limits, she was having small headaches from time to time and the bags of her eyes were showing due to the lack of sleep, her muscles were complaining to the constant movement and stiff rests. She closed her eyes and took some breaths _"You are right"_ she spoke and started her timer_ "Ok people, get some rest, we will leave in 10 minutes"_ and with that she fell asleep trying to get all the rest she could in such small time.

Gaspar opened his eyes and slowly got close to the human, he carefully poked her cheek to see if she would react, and the girl was knocked out_. "Finally she is asleep"_ he said and lifted the unconscious girl _"I wonder how tired she actually is"_ he asked to Celia who was sending calming waves to the traveler´s mind by touching her head _"She is still making plans in her sleep, this girl is too stubborn to give up"_ the Gardevoir shook her head.

Lina helped the Haunter to move the human above the river while Luca helped Aro with Celia who was guarding Kris´ mind to keep her asleep_. "You two can take care of her while we keep any danger at bay?" _the Lucario asked as she and Aro started climbing the rough terrain, Gaspar was too focused on his task to answer so Lina was the one who _did "We got it pup, you and fish boy do yours too"_

Their plan to help Kris was to get to a good resting place that had both the commodity for her body and was a good vantage point. They found a good place where a tree was laying alone; it worked as a good cover from the sun as the soil was good and soft for the girl´s body to rest.

After an hour of rest, Kris opened her eyes thinking of hearing the river and being surrounded by trees, but she only saw one tree and the sky _"Huh?"_ she questioned her actual location, before she could even utter another word, Luca appeared on her line of view _"Oh you are up, I was wondering how you been"_ she helped the human to get up so she could see her surroundings.

"_I suppose you didn´t have anything to do with the sudden change of location and that my timer was turned off, right?"_ the trainer asked and received an innocent smile that soon broke into a mischievous one _"You guys are incorrigible"_ she sighed also smiling. The jackal helped the human go down to the entrance of the cave and they saw the others with things ready for what could lay inside.

The cave was unusually bigger than Kris remembered as she was using a torch as source of light, her memory of this place was almost a blur since the last time she crossed the cave was when she hurried her way to Eterna City to help a badly hurt Snorunt. _"Hey Luca, I know Lina was barely conscious and I was just running to the exit of the cave, but did you remember this place being this big?"_ she asked to the Lucario.

Luca looked at the walls of the cave, they indeed had changed, but the change was to random to be of a digging job _"I was held on your arm, but could see the whole place, this cave has been changed to be bigger, but I can´t pinpoint how it was created"_

Lina got on front of the group deep in thought _"It has indeed changed from the last time we were here.. but why make a bigger cave if the travelers didn´t need such big space_.." she spoke while guiding them _"There were supposed to be more Pokémon in these caves, but I can´t hear anything"_

"_That is because there is no more living here"_ A low but powerful growl was heard.

Everyone looked to the source of the voice and noticed a big Pokémon leaning on one of the walls, his metal armor was heavily scarred and his eyes were almost out of light, but the memory of such being was too imprinted in ta and Lina.

The Froslass was the first to react, she growled and sent an ice beam to the Aggron who evaded it with trouble, and she kept attacking the metal Pokémon until one of the beams got his foot stopping him from moving. Lina was about to fire another ice beam, but was strongly held by Gaspar _"Let me go!"_ she stated rambling while trying to get free of the vice grip of the Haunter

"_Lina, calm down, just look at him. This guy is already done for"_ Gaspar said struggling to hold the Froslass, she eyed the Aggron and noticed the many injuries he had, yet her anger was still boiling_ "I don´t care, he destroyed my home and almost killed Kris"_

The traveler flinched at the statement because she didn´t think much pf the injury she had on her back, but took her mind into the more important issue _"Lina, you need to relax, if he is that badly injured, there must be a reason for it, Aggrons can´t get hurt that easily"_

Aro helped the hurt Aggron on his feet and looked at _him "I suggest you to stay calm, she may be a forgiving human, but don´t make a mistake"_, the Aggron nodded understanding _"Very well, but I warn you, this place is not safe for any of us"_

Celia started healing the Aggron´s injuries while talking _"What happened on this cave? It looks like there had been explosions"_ she asked to him _"That is what happened, there have been humans who have destroyed this cave just for some minerals, they had their place for it, but as greedy as they are, the explosions got closer and we had to flee. I decided to make a stand with my comrades but now.."_ He closed his eyes _"I´m the only one left"_

Luca could feel the grief and sorrow coming from the Aggron´s aura and looked at the human _"He is telling the truth, I can feel his pain.."_ she spoke sadly, Kris was angered by this _"No wonder the damage of this place, the explosions aren´t controlled at all" _her ire was noticed by the Aggron.

Suddenly a powerful explosion was heard, the Aggron got up in reaction _"They are here"_ he started moving towards the source but flinched in pain as his wounds finally got him. Kris ran to the Aggron to stop him from the suicidal act _"You can´t go there in your current state, you will die"_ she tried to make him understand.

The rumble started making more damage as the rocks on the ceiling cracked and fell between the group and the human; they started moving the many rocks until Celia shouted _"Stop moving them! This place is already unstable enough, right now we must get away from the damaged areas"_ she warned the others. Luca was the one who bite back her emotions and took a deep breath _"Kris! We are going to use another route to get to you!"_ she shouted so the trainer could hear.

The redhead yelled _back "Ok then, I will try to reach you on the middle then!"_ the moment she turned around, a strong metallic claw held her by the head _"Now where you are going puny human?" _the Aggron growled at her _"Wh-what the hell is wrong.. with you!?"_ Kris asked thinking on how to get out of this situation.

"_Your species has destroyed my home and killed my people, why should I let you go? How can I know you are different? What makes you different than them!?"_ The Aggron asked showing his true emotions, it dawned on Kris that this Pokémon was in massive grief, and he was alone and had no one else to rely on. She tried her best too speak through the grip of the metal Pokémon's claws _"You are.. talking to.. me. Why haven´t you.. killed me then?"_ she asked seeing him with serious eyes.

The Aggron growled releasing her and punching a wall making a hole. His breathing was hard and he was trembling _"You.. feel different, not like us but.. not like them"_ He spoke and eyed her _"You are in the middle_". Kris was confused by his words, but for the moment she was alive, focusing on their main problem, the human took her hiking cane "Come on, we got to get out of here before we get buried" She started walking forward and the Aggron just nodded walking behind her.

The duo was heading to what the Aggron said would be the safest route and he noticed the state of the human. She was effectively tired, her body was almost in automatic to ignore the physical pain she was having, her breathing was getting hoarse, but those eyes showed a will that would move mountains_. "We are almost there human, the nearest exit should be close"_ he guided the girl.

They kept going and he spoke again _"I apologize"_ he said with a grim tone. Kris looked at him with confusion _"What do you mean?"_ The Aggron pointed to her back _"That wound, I remember doing it to you while fighting a Snorunt" _he spoke as they walked_. "The resources in the caves was getting thinner and we.. needed to prioritize to stay alive. Some of us were reckless.. That Snorunt was only surviving by herself and since she was small, I decided she wasn´t needed. Then you, a human, appeared to protect her"_ .

The redhead knew that some habitats in the Pokémon world would do harsh decisions when the need to survive was _important "You were trying look at the bigger picture, but there are more way than battle to settle things"_ her words were calm and that surprised the metal Pokémon _"What you did was horrible and reckless, but you were young and tried to help your people, you were just on the wrong path"_. The Aggron was wide eyed at her _words "Why aren´t you antagonizing me?" _he asked with wonder _"Because you can still amend your errors by helping those in need in a better way_" the redhead spoke still walking _"Just stay on the right path"._

The exit was just in a kilometer when suddenly, a big red and white sphere flew towards them. _"Electrode! Use self-destruct!"_ an order came and the spherical Pokémon grinned charging his energy. Kris started running in reaction when she was covered by the Aggron _"What are you-"_ she was stopped by the solemn look of the metal Pokémon _"I´m amending my errors"_ he said bracing for the explosion. The Electrode released his energy and destroyed everything on its path. Only between the remnants of the cave was the burnt back of the Aggron who fell on his knees.

Kris was unharmed and was trying to maintain the metal Pokémon _awake "You got to keep breathing, look at me and breathe"_ she was mortified by the damage he has taken and looked at the trainer who was getting closer to them _"Get back!"_ she warned him.

The trainer had a smug look on his _face "Oh no lady, I have been searching for the strongest Pokémon in this area and that fella is the last man standing, now please just move so I can get him"_ He said taking a pokeball. _"You mean that you have been destroying this place just for the last survivor? You don´t know how much damage you have done to their ecosystem"_ Kris got up and put herself between the Aggron and the man.

The Aggron could barely stay awake as he was seeing the redhead using her can in a battle stance _"All right, you leave me no choice girlie, come out Gallade_!" he ordered and the blade Pokémon appeared ready to attack the traveler. She held the stick prepared when the Gallade used his attacks on her.

Kris was thankful that she had trained with her friends so she could be able to fight other Pokémon, her stick was holding off most of the attacks until a sudden leaf blade cut it in half leaving the human open for a slash attack that got her left shoulder ripping the fabric of her hoodie and cutting on skin. The injury was both good and bad as the pain made her lose some speed but also giving adrenaline to be stronger, Kris was using the broken stick as two smaller ones to fend herself from the blade Pokémon.

After some minutes and other injuries, both the blade Pokémon and human were exhausted. Using the terrain as her advantage, Kris evaded one of Gallade´s blades by jumping on a rock and broke both sticks on his head by using her strength and the gravity making the Pokémon fall unconscious. She was breathing heavily and could barely stand that she didn´t heard another Pokémon being released _"Electrivire, use Thunder Punch"_

Kris barely had the chance to look at the thunderbolt Pokémon when the punch connected on her chest. The first thing her brain registered was the physical pain of her chest being crushed by the attack, then came the overwhelming pain of electricity coursing through her body. She couldn´t stop the scream, it was a reaction that came by instinct.

On another part of the cave, the scream echoed and Luca´s ears perked, she instantly ran to the source of her partner´s cry, her instincts were alert already searching for the nearby prey, though she didn´t notice that the others were at the same pace as her and in similar state of alert.

The redhead was leaning on the wall trying to get back on her senses, she had her hoodie burnt on the chest area and she was struggling to stay on her feet. The Electrivire was prepared for another attack when suddenly he was already flying on the opposite direction because of a powerful kick from the Lucario. The jackal didn´t hesitate on attacking the thunderbolt Pokémon.

The miner was surprised by the sudden attack and freed his other Pokémon, a Mr. Mime, A Rampardos and a Camerupt "Stop them!" he yelled as his team tried to stop the enraged Pokémon. The Rampardos went first with a Head smash as Aro countered with a Take down, the amphibian used the momentum of the head butt Pokémon and lifted him; Aro threw the Rampardos to the rocks with all his might.

The Camerupt didn´t hesitate on attacking with his Lava plume spewing the molten rock around, Lina was the one who faced the Eruption Pokémon by charging her energy and sending a Blizzard attack, the ice storm was by far stronger than the lava because of the emotion fueling the snow land Pokémon as the Camerupt surroundings started freezing and stopping him from moving.

Mr. Mime was on the back protecting his trainer and felt a chill on his side, he looked at his left and noticed Celia walking to him, her eyes pierced into his mind filling the barrier Pokémon with fear, Mr. Mime attacked with a Psybeam hoping to stop the oncoming nightmare while the Embrace Pokémon stopped the attack with her hand, she instantly moved and got him by the neck. Celia´s Psyshock knocked Mr. Mime unconscious.

The miner was now scared, all of his team was utterly defeated in such a short time, he was being surrounded by the Pokémon and tried to run just to be face to face with Gaspar, his eyes showed what a true devil would only do, the gas Pokémon put him to sleep with hypnosis but then tormented the human with Nightmare fueled by all his hatred towards the human.

The Aggron was both terrified and amazed by how this odd group of Pokémon defeated the others with such emotion; he glanced at Kris who started breathing better but gasped with the pain on her chest. Luca instantly ran to her friend and helped the traveler to relax. She eyed the metal Pokémon and asked surprisingly softly _"What happened with both of you?"_ she spoke comforting the redhead.

"_We were ambushed by the miner´s Electrode´s self-destruct and I covered your friend, she fought the Gallade by herself and got the Electrivire´s Thunder punch"_ The Aggron spoke only the facts since he knew that the Lucario was still focusing on her objectives.

At the exit of the cave, some trainers were expecting to find Kris, but stopped their tracks when they met the whole group helping a hurt redhead followed by an Aggron that hauled an unconscious miner. Celia was guiding the group and eyed the trainers, she looked at who would be the most mature one and spoke through her telepathy _"Get that miner to the nearest police force, he has destroyed the cave and many Pokémon homes"_ Her tone was flat and scared the trainer who now had the miner, her looked at his friends and they took the soon to be prisoner away.

Kris couldn´t help but chuckle at the sight and grunted holding her chest _"Damn Celia.. the next time you make a boy wet his pants, please give me a warning"_ she said trying to lighten the mood and it slightly worked. Luca looked at the injury and started walking with the human´s arm on her shoulder _"Come on Kris, you will get cured in the Pokémon Center"_

The traveler tried to wave off her friend´s worry _"I´m ok Luca.. it just hurts a-"_ her words suddenly stopped with another pained breath as she struggled to stay focused. Kris´ vision got dizzy and was losing her senses. The last thought she had was of her friend´s frantically trying to keep her awake.


	14. Chapter 12

**Finally I got this chapter done, school has been firing me with projects and work hasn´t been easier either, but here is another chapter within the schedule, it may look simple or not, but still I hope you like it people**

enjoy..

* * *

Chapter 12

The Champion

_The first thing she noticed was the water, she was trying her best to get out of it, but no matter how hard she swam, the girl couldn´t get close to the surface and obtain that oxygen she desperately needed. Her vision was getting darker with each second that has passed._

_Then she saw it, it was a small creature, but her panic filled mind was already giving the girl enough fear to comprehend who this being was. The yellow suddenly opened its eyes, they were clear and gazed at the girl as they pierced her soul._

With a sudden gasp, Kris woke up getting on a seating position and instantly regretting the rude move as her body screamed in pain_. "By Arceus.. what happened?"_ she asked herself and then felt a paw push her back to what now she noticed was a bed.

The redhead looked at the being pushing her down and saw it was Luca, her eyes showed the tiredness of what could have been days_ "Relax Kris, there is no need for rash movements"_ she spoke tucking the human with the sheets

"_Luca? What is going on? Why am I on bed?"_ the still confused trainer asked to the Pokémon who sat on a chair close to the bed, she checked where her body ached and noticed she just had bandages on her upper body, the most prominent one were the ones covering her chest and shoulder _"Oh right.. the cave"_ she realized.

The Lucario sighed in relief seeing that her friend had the memory of what _happened "The cuts from the Gallade weren´t so deep as we thought, but the Thunder punch from the Electrivire did a job on your ribs and muscles hurting them, the electric attack overloaded your nerves. I don´t know how your heart and brain survived the shock to e honest"_ She explained the damage that the traveler had "The numbed senses plus the adrenaline were the only thing keeping you standing and when the adrenaline wore off, your body just couldn´t stand the pain. That is why you blacked out"

Kris thought about it and slowly touched the bandaged torso _"Well.. how did they fared when you guys arrived? I remember the Electrivire flying with that punch you gave him"_ she asked and received a grim but firm _answer "They got what they deserved, and that miner will face the consequences" _Luca was firm on her posture, but a yawn showed her true state.

The trainer could see that Luca was indeed tired, her fur had some disarray in some places because of her sitting position, the eyes were barely open and had bags, and she must have stood awake for too long. _"Come on pup, you need some rest"_ she offered

The Pokémon argued in disagreement _"I can´t, you are still healing and may need something"_ Kris sighed and looked at her _friend "Well, I know you will stay keeping an eye on me and if I need something I can call the nurse for anything so. Put that stubborn head of your on this pillow"_ she spoke with some authority, but with a gentle tone.

Luca tried to counter her, but the need for some actual rest was too much _"Ok, but only because that chair is too uncomfortable" _Kris barely managed to hide the grin, Luca wouldn´t let her pride down. The jackal sat on the bed and let the gravity do the job. She was asleep before hitting the pillow.

The redhead put the sheet cover the sleeping Lucario and glanced at the door _"You can come in, I know you are there" _she spoke to whoever was on the other side. Opening the door a tall and slender woman appeared, her iconic black jacket covering her body and the blonde hair flowing with ease showed the face of mystery with a hint of excitement for adventure.

"_I see your bodyguard finally took some rest"_ the blonde said gesturing to Luca who was deeply asleep. _"Yeah, she is pretty stubborn when it comes to help her family"_ the redhead agreed and asked on a playful ton _"I suppose the others are in similar state or already fell on whatever spot they were standing"_

The slender woman chuckled at that _"Yeah, they have barely taken a rest and the people around fear them because at least this corridor is heavily guarded"_ she spoke looking at said corridor, Aro was on a cross legged position, he was tired, but staying vigilant. _"They are highly trained, I´m impressed with what you have done"_

Kris waved the comment _away "I have done no training, just grew up with them and understanding each of their lives. They also gave me some lessons during our journey"_ she gestured to her bandaged body.

They relaxed and let some moments of silence until the blonde got on business _"We both know we want something from the other, but I have one request, I want that battle you owe me"_ she spoke with determination. The redhead nodded, but lifted her _hand "I also have a request; I want you to have your pokedex off and any device that can send a signal of our battle away. I will fight you after that"._

"_You don´t trust me"_ the champion stated and received a firm _nod "Can´t blame you, the entire region has been looking for you and I know you don´t want to fight because of your Pokémon´s well-being, risky move, but you dodged the bullet, or almost with that miner, he has been taken care of" _and with that she walked again away from the room _"Before I forget, tell that Gardevoir to stop messing with trainer´s minds, soon one will become a vegetable with her psychic terror attacks"_

Kris sighed knowing how dangerous Celia was when mad _"Please tell her to relax, I´m sure she is about to fall too" _she said as her tiredness was winning the battle as she fell on bed with the unconscious Lucario.

What could have been some hours later, Kris got up. The pain was still there, but it was more endurable than before. She carefully got out of the bed but felt a tug on her arm _"Where do you think you are going"_ Luca asked still with her eyes closed

"_I´m heading outside, I already got enough rest and my body wants to move"_ the traveler answered with logic on her side. The Lucario sighed and got up as well _"Ok then, just no harsh things tough stuff" _she teased her friend as they headed outside.

The first thing the duo noticed was a sleeping Swampert in the middle of the corridor, the human knew the instant they got closer, Aro would wake up, so they just started moving. Said Pokémon did wake up and nodded at Luca as he also started moving along with them. A nurse joy was carrying some pokeballs when she noticed the redhead _"Oh my, you are awake miss, how are you feeling?"_ she asked.

"_A little sore and stiff, but nothing a good walk and fresh air can´t do"_ Kris answered with a smile, the nurse nodded and let the trio head outside. What they got made the human laugh. There were Celia, Lina and Gaspar sleeping on a bench with a pile of unconscious trainers on the floor. Hearing their friend´s laugh, the three Pokémon woke up and didn´t hesitate to check for any injuries _"Come on guys, I´m ok, only some bruises and cuts"_ she reassured them.

"_Well then, I´m glad your recovery is fast, this youngsters are too stubborn to give up"_ the Gardevoir spoke gesturing to the unconscious trainers_. "They got what they deserved, seriously, how can you challenge a sleeping person?"_ Lina asked obviously irritated as they all followed the traveler around the town.

Kris was searching for a specific person and knew where she could be, near the shrine. Cynthia was looking at the shrine while taking calming breaths _"So you are back, and you brought your friends"_ she said and looked at _them "Same group of Pokémon I saw in the arena, but I can see they are more powerful, you have done well trainer, and you have also grown in your adventure"._

Both women looked at each other and the redhead spoke first "I hope you made your part of the deal" she spoke and the blonde nodded taking her pokedex and turning it off _"I got everything at least on the radius of this town out of the league´s reach, but let me ask you first before our battle"_

Cynthia took something from her pocket and threw it at Kris who caught it by reaction, the small and slim container opened and showed her old badges _"Why did you left the league, not only you did it in the eyes of the whole region, but also managed to disappear of the map. What was the purpose for it?" _she asked in a serious tone.

Kris heard everything and looked at the badges; they reminded her of the start of her journey_. "I will answer you, but first, let´s have what you wanted"_ With that her Pokémon got ready for the oncoming battle.

Cynthia smiled as she got _excited "I was hoping for you to say that, I, Cynthia, champion of Sinnoh,_ _challenge you on a Pokémon battle"_ she said throwing her pokeball.


	15. Chapter 13

**I´m so sorry about the whole week delay, things at school got too rough and the project have been taking my time and couldn´t even write for the story.**

**I will try to compensate you people with another chapter as soon as I can in this week so we can get back on track**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**A perspective and a bomb**

Cynthia learned two things in that battle, the first one was that her opponent´s Pokémon fought by themselves, each of them had their own personality as any other creature of this planet, but while fighting this specific team, she saw that they used their personalities to the maximum potential. The second thing she learned was that no matter if she lost this battle, she would be happy because of the experience of it, not many managed to do what was going on this battle and she was glad to have the chance for experiencing it.

It started with the Haunter while fighting her Spiritomb, they both shared a wicked mind and were mischievous at a fault, but the Gas Pokémon was different, he was actually playing while battling. It was if the whole thing for him was a joke by doing dumb faces between attacks and playing pranks. Obviously that angered the forbidden Pokémon to the point of using major attacks that did a good job on the Haunter, yet he kept fooling around while damaging his opponent. They collided with Spiritomb´s Ominous wind and the Haunter´s Shadow ball making them fall, but they were laughing in the end.

Then came the Gardevoir, such a calm being that had, in the blonde´s opinion, a demon inside. Her Roserade used all her arsenal to evade the psychic attacks that would come, but the Embrace Pokémon just evaded and moved, not sending any attack at all, to make things even more interesting, the Gardevoir was using her limbs as attacks, something that astonished the champion. One of the best psychics Pokémon wasn't using her core abilities and was relying on her physical body. There was a glimpse of a smirk coming from the Gardevoir when she reached the Bouquet Pokémon and used a Giga Impact on the Roserade´s forehead knocking her out cold.

The Froslass was having fun with the Gatrodon, she was both fighting and alluring the sea slug Pokémon without using her moves either. At this point, Cynthia knew how the battle was going as the Snow land Pokémon suddenly distracted her Gastrodon with a double team and the copies just moved around like if they were indeed Geishas, but the real one used that to do make what looked like a kiss of death as her captivate move got into the sea slug´s mind and then got her out of such state of daze with a wake up slap and down with a blizzard.

The battle of the Lucarios was something she wanted to see with eagerness, the idea of fighting against each other was being taken away by the excitement of just sparring. Both Aura Pokémon were fierce in their fighting arts, but they were smiling and enjoying the fight. It was almost like a dance between to lovers, such coordination, and such passion. It was a play as their attacks clashed making sparks and lights. Her opponent´s Lucario was giving her all to keep going as her aura kept growing with her will and excitement. But the battle had to come to an end as both jackals released all their energy on a close combat combination that ended with each of them hitting the other´s nuzzle and fainting on the spot.

Her MIlotic captivated the Swampert, but not in the way that would have helped in the battle, he showed respect and vowed to the Tender Pokémon who did likewise as they shared the same emotion, then came the real fight. The Mud fish Pokémon showed some favoritism in his water abilities, but they were mostly used as for defense and distraction, his offensive moves were done by using the Milotic´s attacks to his advantage. Her ice beam was countered by his mud bomb as both attacks collided making a hail of muddy hail, it did hurt both of them, but had the intended plan for the Swampert he charged her with a Focus blast that got countered by a Mirror coat, yet he kept pressing on knowing he was getting damage from it until the coat cracked and exploded leaving the surprised MIlotic defenseless for his next attack as she closed her eyes bracing for it, but none came. The tender Pokémon opened her eyes and just saw a hand close to her forehead as the Swampert didn´t attack, but they knew who would have win.

The Aggron was a mild surprise for Cynthia since she saw him on the edge of the town watching the battle and decided to get closer. He looked troubled for a moment when he spoke with the trainer and smiled when she offered her hand to his. The battle could continue as both him and the Garchomp faced each other. It was a battle of titans; they used their masses to their advantage and depended on raw moves, no abilities nor special attacks, just punches and slashes from both beasts. The mach Pokémon used its forehead to do massive damage on her opponent and then felt a powerful claw on her neck as the Iron armor Pokémon took them to the ground. Both Pokémon got on their feet panting with exhaustion and were close to her limits, but they were smiling acknowledging each other´s might, with just a nod, both of them fell unconscious.

In the end, Cynthia just shook her head with a smile, in the whole battle, her Pokémon were defeated, but not in the conventional way, each of her teammates did what they could, but were bested, not by stronger attacks, but with strategy and freedom. In all the battle, Kris just cheered her friends and sat on a rock due to her injuries.

She didn´t gave a single command in the whole battle.

"_I will be honest with you, that was a great battle, not only you have grown up with your Pokémon, but they also became stronger by traveling and interacting with you"_ Cynthia spoke as they sat on the Pokémon center, their teammates, aside from the joy of the battle they had, there was still the need to let them recover from it. Kris looked at the group of friends she _had "They are the ones who made me learn new things too"_

Cynthia smiled at the sight of the Pokémon, they were all bandaged or having something to help them recover, but they were all having fun _"I´ve got to ask, how you did it? Each of them battled in a unique way while also enjoying it. My Pokémon also did what they enjoyed, but yours were totally free"_ she said with wonder.

The traveler thought about it for a moment and only answered _"It is because of that, total freedom" _and she explained because of the blonde´s mild confusion on her face _"Since the moment I met them, they all had the choice of joining me in this journey, they all had the freedom of doing anything they wanted. Take Celia for example, she could have used her psychic attacks as an advantage, but she used martial arts, she is indeed a powerful psychic, but Celia wanted to be able to rely on her body too so Luca taught her martial arts"._

"_And what if they wanted to leave you? I know they are your friends, but what if a decision you made wasn´t of their liking?"_ the blonde asked, she knew that Kris´ Pokémon barely used her pokeballs, so the binding of the devices was next to none in their case. So she guessed that they were "tamed" only by bonding with the trainer, not by the pokeballs. The redhead smiled a bit and lifted her tank top, it showed part of her bandage as she answered _"They have all the freedom to do what they want, they could even attack me if they wanted, but I trust them with my life as they trust their with theirs. We have had our clashes, but always talked out our way instead of fighting."_

The trainers kept sharing ideas as the Pokémon relaxed, it was fine until the blonde spoke _"You know.. We must talk about our agreement"_ her tone was serious, but she gave the redhead the last word _"Indeed we need to, let´s start with my part then, so ask"._

Cynthia closed her eyes thinking deeply about what she wanted to ask since that time in the champion´s league _"Well, I want to know why you forfeit our battle, I know you used the chance to do it while being watched by the entire region. Not only had you given up your badges, but also your pokedex. To say I was surprised was an understatement, I was astonished and speechless. You put the whole Sinnoh in a complete stop. So please tell me what was crossing your head when you cancelled one of the most expected battles that could have been done."_

Kris sighed; she knew that what she did on the champion´s league would create some sort of chaos, heck, and she even left the region the moment she could to start her journey to not be stopped by the surely enraged trainers. She took some breaths and looked directly at Cynthia´s _eyes "I was showing the trainers and Pokémon that we could break the status quo and that nothing was unbreakable. To be honest I was terrified of what I was about to do, but then I remembered the purpose of it. I wanted to create that disturbance so the humans and Pokémon would think of the many possibilities of breaking the normality"_ she spoke and then asked _"What happened when I left?"_

The blonde answered bluntly _"Chaos, the whole region wanted answers to something they didn´t understand, some went to the point of trying to find you and punish you for some dumb reason. Even some Pokémon got in disagreement with us. What you did almost destroyed the way we live in Sinnoh"_

Kris only nodded at that and _spoke "And that was for the action of one person, I broke the system that everyone was used to"_ she said and stopped the champion from arguing_ "I did it because I had a reason. I´m sure you noticed that the Pokémon have been getting wilder and more territorial through the years, isn´t it?"_ she asked and received a nod as an answer _"That is because they are losing the trust they had in the humans and things will get worse if there is no change."_

Cynthia had to agree with that, there were reports of Pokémon trying to keep people away from the wilderness as also some persons have started to retaliate against the creatures _"You have a point in that, but what do you want to show? You are a target for the trainers while also are being hunted by some Pokémon" _she said referring to the injuries the redhead had.

The traveler sighed and looked at her hands _"I have a difficult task that I don´t even know that can be achieved and I need your help with two things"_ she said taking professor Oak´s _journal "I know you can read Unknown symbols with ease and can understand professor Oak´s way of thinking, the next part of our journey lies in this book" _

The blonde took the journal and looked at some pages, they had a disarray of both Unknown and human texts and looked totally disorganized for the normal eye, but she knew the professor and how he liked to hide things in plain sight _"That I can do, but what is the other thing you need my help with?"_

By the look she received from Kris, she knew it wasn´t going to be _good "The league must be postponed for at least a month" _she said. Cynthia´s eyes widened at such task, the league was something that never stopped, maybe a day or two if the committee needed to do important tasks, and that was rare, but a whole month? _"You got to be kidding me, a whole month? You know how many battles happen each day? Hundreds of them, there is almost always a gym battle occurring and everything must be registered to see what is legal or not. Why do you want to stop it?"_

"_Because everything is just a cycle"_ Kris countered with a flat _tone "It is always the same thing, a teenager gets a starter Pokémon, then he or she goes at every gym to collect the eight badges and face the elite four and the Champion. All with also collecting Pokémon to get the best team for a competition, it isn´t a way to bond with the Pokémon, they become assets for the trainer to be the number one on a tournament. That is why the Pokémon are losing the trust they had on the people, they aren´t being seen as friends or teammates, now they are just chess pieces."_

Cynthia was astonished by the logic she heard, yes there were trainers who acted like that with their Pokémon, but the whole league? How could have she missed something so obvious. Massaging her temples, the blonde had to ask "_What will you do to change that then? It isn´t just some people, you are talking about a whole region, hell, even the others are similar. What is the risk of things going to the sour end?"_

Kris closed her eyes and answered _"Arceus will destroy everything again" _


	16. Chapter 14

**Another step forward and more things to see, but first let me point something out, if you people see some favoritism or special attention to some places, Pokémon or characters, that is because of my knowledge of the games. I know most from Sinnoh and Hoenn followed by Kanto and finally Johto. I´m sorry if I have errors with the areas I don´t know much, but I got the help of the internet for that.**

**So.. here you go**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**A new ally and a breakthrough**

"_So how did she take it?"_ Celia asked Kris, the trainer and telepath were at the redhead´s bed since she still needed to recover from her injuries. _"She took it pretty serious and needed to take some fresh air_" she answered as Lina massaged her back, she flinched every now and then with the ministration done by the ghost.

"_Oh come on you big baby, that is what you get for playing with the big guys"_ the Froslass chastised the girl _"It wasn´t my fault they wanted to play with me"_ she countered and felt another stab of pain on her ribs while being pushed forward _"Also I didn´t volunteer to be their punching bag"_

Both Luca and Gaspar, who were holding their laugh at the scene imagined the idea of the trainer in the form of a punching bag and burst out on laughs. They received a glare from the offended person and laughed even _more "Yeah, make fun of the bullied one"_ the human pouted, but the laughing was infectious as she also smirked.

They all managed to relax as Lina finished treating the redhead´s back. Kris looked at the window and noticed that Aro was heading to the cave _"So what´s the plan with Aro and Durgo?" _she asked seeing the latter on the entrance staying vigilant.

Durgo was the name of the Aggron who barely survived the miner´s explosions and would have preferred to fall with his lost comrades, but the group managed to save him, aside from the Kris´ injuries, they all managed to deal with it. Durgo was having problems with the fact that he got a second chance from the human whom he had almost killed years ago.

Aro walked towards the iron armor Pokémon and sat on a rock still looking at him. Durgo gazed at the Swampert and spoke _"You don´t need to worry about your friend, I will stay away from your group"_ his words were calm and determined. The mud fish Pokémon rubbed the bridge of his nose _"I´m not here because of that, but thanks for the intention"_

At the confused reaction coming from the Aggron, the Swampert explained _"Look, what happened between you and those three was a mess, but it is on the past. I´ll be honest with you, I would enjoy breaking that skull of yours, but you showed something that is worth of a second chance in terms of my friend. So, what will you do about it?"_ he asked

Durgo took his time to think about what to do, he could stay in the cave since it now was safe, and he would be ok with it, but there was the chance to do something better. Aro was looking at the Iron armor Pokémon, he knew that face since he had done the same after the incident in his own home.

"_I.. would like to do something better and move on"_ Durgo answered still in deep though. Aro smiled mildly and looked at the Pokémon center _"Well, you got the freedom of choice, if you choose us, be ready for things similar to what happened in the cave"_ he warned knowingly. Not many would just go willingly to hell just by being asked to, but this group wasn´t the normal type you would find.

The Aggron smirked at that and nodded _"Then it will be a nice ride"_ he spoke, both Pokémon knew the road, but the mud fish one had to give a last warning _"Just be careful with Lina, Luca and Celia, the ghost one still pretty much hates you but it will pass. The jackal is protective of Kris, so if you do something against the girl.. Remember the Electrivire"_ He said seriously.

The iron Pokémon remembered the Lucario smashing the Electrivire to the point of pure rage and couldn´t help but pity the electric one_. "And what about the Gardevoir?"_ he asked. The Swampert shivered at the question and answered _"Just know that that you don´t want her psychic wrath in your mind"_ his words were filled with fear

"_I´m not that bad"_ Celia huffed and the others looked at her with skeptical faces. The group was actually eavesdropping by using the Luca´s and Celia´s telepathic abilities in the room and the Gardevoir was defending herself in vain. _"Well.. You did traumatize that Tauros with a look"_ Gaspar pointed out and Lina continued _"And remember that group of humans bothering us for a battle? I never saw humans running that fast"_ and so they went embarrassing the Embrace Pokémon.

She looked at Luca and Kris with a pleading tone and the trainer was the one who _spoke "I´m just glad that you got such ability to help us Celia"_ she answered truthfully earning a smile from her friend who then realized what she _meant "You little ones.."_ she muttered while everyone laughed, but in the end she also smiled.

Cynthia was in her room still reading professor Oak´s journal, or what the redheaded trainer titled _"A jumble of words and symbols"_, she smiled at that since it indeed was a mess to read, the blonde managed to find the connections between the pages, some Unknown symbols contrasted from others just because when you read them, they would break a word or make it useless, but after pointing out each symbol with its match, she started peeling off the pages to make what the old man hided between the poems and writings.

She still had to process what Kris told her, first was the fact that Arceus would kill all the humans to restart the process, but the bigger fact was that it has already happened and there was evidence about it in the different ruins on the regions _("But what if there is no restart? Could we just be gone?") _She thought grimly.

Shaking her head, the champion kept going with her work, she wanted to be completely sure about this mess and then deal with her other problem. Postpone the league for a month, that task was incredibly difficult due to the fact that the inner circle was made of the greatest living trainers of all time, they were from all the regions, be it an ancient one as Kanto or new as Kalos. She was also troubled with how things were in her own region, there were problems al around it, yes they were small and could be dealt with in a day or two, but adding them as one did make a big threat to the region.

How could she haven´t seen it? She always wandered around Sinnoh and had seen her share of both great and grim things, but it was as if she just saw what she wanted. _"I will have to talk with the gym leaders, they will surely have something to say about this" _Cynthia spoke to herself and another question came to her mind. Why did Kris want to speak only to her? Sure there were other persons who could understand the Unknown language, but she could have also called anyone about it. There were many questions on her head as she kept making what looked to be what she was looking for.

It was the middle of the night when Kris heard a knock on her door, both Gaspar and Luca got on alert by that as Celia and Lina grumbled on their sleep, Aro and Durgo were outside doing Arceus´ know thing.

The Haunter peeked at the door and looked at the trainer _"It´s the blonde"_ he confirmed and opened the door when the human nodded. What they met was a woman obviously tired and stressed, but she still had that aura of determination. Cynthia didn´t bother at the time since what she got was of great importance.

"_I deciphered Oak´s journal, come to my room" _the champion said and walked away, the three awake of the group followed her and noticed that the room´s floor was covered in the journal´s pages, there were sentences and notes on them, but they also formed different forms. _"It looks ike.. a map?" _Luca guessed as she found a familiar landmark of Sinnoh. Cynthia nodded and started explaining. _"The journal shows a map of the main regions, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. There are things that make each of them unique. Take for example Mount Moon and the Cave of origin, they are sacred places for Pokémon and they are places where legendaries are supposed to gather." _

Kris was examining the map and what each of the regions had, there were specific Pokémon for each of them, Ninetails was on Sinnoh as a Xatu was on Kanto, Johto had a Metagross and Hoenn had a Mismagius, then came what would be lesser in the hierarchy where she noticed a Gardevoir _("That explains why Celia was messaging me")_ she thought and asked _"I suppose there are other three people like me then?"_

The blonde nodded _"I found a passage between Oak´s writings and I think it means you and other three persons"_ she spoke searching for it, Cynthia crawled while evading the pages until she got the group she wanted and _cited "A child covered in dark, but with a heart of light, a titan as strong as the biggest mountains, but fragile as glass, a dragon with a bleeding heart, but a will of steel and a lone wanderer between the sword and the claw, but with a never ending hope"_ she closed her eyes thinking of the four beings and opened looking at the redhead. _"You are the lone wanderer, you have seen both sides of the events and have faced their wraths, yet here you are never giving up"._

Gaspar and Luca were still looking at the map and traced what was important in Sinnoh, from those two Pokémon that were marked as help the human by a black circle, there were others marked as a threat by a red circle. There were not many but they could guess the forms were of some of the legendaries, one in particular brought their attention. It was the knowledge Pokémon. _"Why is Uxie marked as a threat?"_ Gaspar asked, he had heard of the three lake Pokémon and were usually neutral as they only protected their homes, only Mesprit was rather mischievous.

"_I don´t know, when I was just a Riolu, Kris took me to the lake so we could play, even Uxie appeared from time to time"_ Luca answered truthfully, she was also confused by it since she never felt anything negative coming from the Knowledge Pokémon. Kris and Cynthia looked at both Pokémon and the latter explained _"On the map there are some Pokémon that will try to help you while others are against you, I would understand Crescelia or Darkrai, but Uxie?" _she asked and noticed the slight and almost unnoticeable flinch from the trainer, she knew there was something bothering the redhead about that Pokémon but she decided to let the girl process everything, it still was hard for her to understand this whole thing, so the champion decided to go to bed while Kris, Gaspar and Luca kept looking at the notes.


	17. Chapter 15

**I want to point out threethings**

**The first, school has been harder with projects, thus the lateness of this chapter, which I´m sorry.**

**The second, whatever question you may have, feel free to ask, I will answer the best I can without spoiling things.**

**And three, I feel that this chapter is too short, but it is the best I got with the limited time I got, but I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Pieces of understanding**

_En route to Snowpoint City.._

Their next goal fortunately was close this time, but there was a bittersweet taste for the group, mostly for the redhead since she had three things to deal with in the area, the first one was the obvious one being her still to be known problem with the lake legendary Uxie, the group didn´t know what happened between the two, but they didn´t want to pressure their friend about it. The second thing was that they would surely have problems with the city´s temple; they all just knew that there would be something waiting for them. The last one was one simple person in the whole city, Candice

The group was faring well on the snow filled road towards the lakefront, it was in fact a sunny day, and only Aro was kept in his ball because of his type, but the others didn´t have any problem. Luca was the one leading the group since she knew the area since her birth while Gaspar was on the back alert for any threat, Celia was speaking with Lina about their current situation and lastly Kris and Durgo were having a conversation.

_"So this is where you come from, a settlement where there is always snow? You humans have strange ideas for suitable homes"_ the iron armor commented as they walked. He was curious about how they would survive in an area where the winter governed the weather most if not all of the year.

_"Well, we have tools that help us adapt to the environment and this place started as an area to investigate the temple"_ the traveler answered _"People kept coming and the camps got bigger until it became a town."_

The Aggron then asked_ "And what do you found so fascinating about the temple? It is a place for Regigigas to rest and stay dormant"_ he pointed out, the Colossal Pokémon was indeed a being who earned that title, interrupting it´s sleep could cause cataclysmic, consequences.

Kris pondered about it and answered _"Our own curiousness probably, we want to understand things of the Pokémon and this temple is one of the most interesting places to fulfill that feeling"_ Durgo scratched his chin and made another question_ "And what about you? Have you ever been in there?"_

_"Only once"_ the redhead spoke _"Candice and I managed to get to meet the dormant Regi, I could feel its stare on us and had the feeling of danger. It was.. angry"_ her words were serious. Durgo nodded at that_ "He is one of the oldest legendary Pokémon; they act only when needed without discrimination, they just do what they know to balance the world, be it for the good or bad of the ones surrounding them"._

As the group walked around the lakefront, Kris instinctively walked the farthest from the lake, Luca noticed instantly the change in the human´s body language and walked close to her _"So.. Uxie"_ she said simply waiting for the trainer´s reaction who sighed _"You know about my fear of the water, right?"_

The Lucario nodded and Kris continued _"It started with that lake, I was a kid and having fun on the edge of it and wanted to meet Uxie, she was friendly with small beings and made us happy"_ Luca focused on seeing the scene of a smaller version of her friend since there weren´t many pictures of the girl in their home.

_"Then one time that the lake was frozen, I wanted to meet Uxie on her home, but the ice broke and I fell"_ the redhead shivered at that _"I could swim back up, but something held me down, when I looked to what was pulling me, I saw the knowledge Pokémon and she opened her eyes"_

_"One moment"_ Luca interrupted _"You saw her eyes? What color are they? Does hat the legends say about them are true?"_ she kept going until the traveler put a hand on her muzzle to shut her up. _"One question at a time, ok?"_ the Aura Pokémon nodded.

_"Ok, yes I saw her eyes, there was no color, only brightness"_ she answered the first questions calmly, but took her moment for the last one_ "She does gives knowledge to those who see her eyes, but I wish I didn´t"_ by the confused look she received from the jackal, Kris explained _"Uxie gave me knowledge in the way of visions, it filled many nightmares for weeks."_

Luca could feel the pain in her friend´s aura_ "You can stop if you want to, there is no need to push yourself so much"_ the redhead smiled_ "Thanks, I will explain when we have some time to relax, but for the moment.."_ she pointed to the entrance of the city, a black haired woman was on the middle of the road, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

Luca instantly blanched at the sight when she heard the woman´s voice _"I see you have finally come back firefly, I was getting bored waiting for you"_ she said as the group got close _"I see you have made quite lot of things while traveling, just looking at your friends I can imagine all the trouble you have been"_ she smiled.

_"It is good to see you again Candice"_ Kris stretched her arm to shake her friend´s but got pulled by said person in a bear hug. _"Come on little one, that isn´t the way to greet your sister"_ Candice spoke with glee while the traveler was struggling for oxygen.

Luca just massaged her temples when she looked at the others who had a shocked face _"Guys, meet Candice, Kris adoptive sister"_ she spoke already seeing the mass of questions from both female Pokémon of the group.

* * *

**As said above, if you have questions, just ask them, see you next week**

**Nera out.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Another rather short chapter, but at least we got to see something about Cynthia´s plan and trust me it is a good one**

**I hope I got close to the characters´personalities, please read and review **

**Enjoy..**

* * *

**The gym leaders meeting**

_Sinnoh league.._

The gym leaders sat on a meeting room, each of them were wary of something since it was rare that they gathered for something aside from the occasion of having a new leader or the committee's call. What gave them the feeling of something bad was that it was an urgent call from the Champion herself.

"_So any of you know why we are here? I was preparing for the elite four challenge when I got my call" _Volkner was the one who broke the ice. Wake looked at the group before answering, Fantina and Maylene about why either contests were great or not, Roark and Byron were discussing something about minerals and such things and, Gardenia was humming something on her mind, and lastly Candice was nowhere to be seen. Wake sighed and answered thinking they all have the same idea _"I don´t know, but Cynthia doesn´t make calls for a meeting just out of the blue, she must have a good reason for this."_

As if on cue, the blonde got into the room _"I indeed have a reason for calling you and thank you for coming in such a short notice" _she greeted the gym leaders. Byron looked at the group and commented _"Shouldn´t we wait for Candice, if this is an important meeting, she should be here too"_ Cynthia nodded at that but countered with her response _"Candice is busy with a personal situation, but she will have the information of this subject on a more direct way"_

That put everyone on attention, again Volkner spoke first _"Well then, what is this important situation you called us for? Please don´t tell me the committee has another big checking"_ The electric gym leader said with obviously bothered, he hated losing his time. The Chamion smiled sadly _"Unfortunately, it is something more important than that, but first let me ask all of you something, how is the situation on your areas? But more specifically how are the Pokémon acting?"_

The whole group stood silent while thinking of that question until Gardenia Answered _"Well.. they have been wilder than usual around my zone, some small skirmishes and battles between them and trainers, but nothing too alarming"_ everyone nodded commenting similar answers_. "And you know why these small skirmishes have been escalating so much in such a recent time?"_ Cynthia asked again. It was Byron who answered _"Probably because both populations are growing? Our cities are getting bigger and so are their settlements"_

"_That is a valid answer, but it is not the main reason for it"_ The blonde spoke getting serious, she took a series of folders and gave them to the gym leaders _"I know you people are busy and have your own things to do, but I want to ask all of you this" _She said taking a picture from her own folder and slammed it to the desk. It showed the devastated cave leading to Celestic Town and remnants of its habitat.

"_How. Did. We. Miss. This?"_ Cynthia marked each word. The leaders were shocked to the destruction and opened their folders with a feeling of dread that soon became real. Each folder had similar events, some worse than others which made even the toughest ones of the group to pale. _"B-but how could this happen?"_ Fantina asked with some tremor _"This is too much to be hidden, why no one has spoken about this?"_

"_That is because there is no one who would tell it, even less since these events have been happening in the outskirts of each zone, the trainers know where they can exploit their actions"_ The Champion gave her a sad look. _"Wait how do we know it wasn´t team Galactic or the Rockets? Heck, even the Pokémon could have caused this"_ Wake said with some anger in his tone. He wanted to see what did the champion know about this mess, and he received it in seconds.

"_The Rockets and Galactic are criminals, but even they know when to put a line, destroying the habitats is like damaging their own resources. The Pokémon can have some fault at this too since they have become more aggressive, but the main ones at fault are the trainers themselves because they are starting to see this league only for the goal of being Champions, they are losing the true reason for the League, the bond between humans and Pokémon is getting thinner."_

Each gym leader wondered the reasons for that, then, as Cynthia predicted, they started arguing between each other. She sat on her chair hearing things like _"Your miners are taking their mountains"_ from Gardenia to Byron and Roark or _"Your contests make the Pokémon act as dolls"_ from Maylene to Fantina who countered with _"You keep training your Pokémon to be just muscle brains"_ and so on until she heard enough.

"_If you kids stop whining about who's at fault for this, the answer is easy, we are all have some blame on this" _the blonde got everyone´s attention and continued _"No one is perfect, but we have been also losing what is important, to show the trainers the importance of the bond between them and their Pokémon"_

They were silent letting the information process on their minds until Roark asked the question that the blond wanted to hear _"So.. What should we do to strengthen the bond?"_ Eeryone nodded at the question and looked at the Champion _"That is a good question, and the answer at the moment is this. Close your gyms and see Sinnoh as it is now"_

"_We can´t just close the gyms and say "Hey we are going on a field trip, please wait some days",_ there are trainers on their journey to the League" Volkner spoke surprisingly emotional _"How do you plan on not causing a mess with the committee?"_

This time, Cynthia smiled with the excitement that the gym leaders knew she had a trump card _"That is because they will have to clear their own mess, please look at your pokedexes"_ She said, when they looked at their devices that didn´t activate with the usual menus and lists of Pokémon, they showed the news channel of the region showing the pictures of the recent events. Wake couldn´t help but laugh _"Direct to the point, now they got their hands full"_ his laughter wasn´t accompanied by others as Fantina spoke _"You know you just put the whole League at least on Sinnoh on the media´s crosshairs? We will be followed by everyone now"_ her tone was of anger, but received the same smile from the Champion _"That is why I suggest you to go on your own journeys to see Sinnoh in personal level, you will face what we all had when we started our adventure as kids, and when you all get back, we will have another meeting to deal with the original issue"_

Byron knew that the blonde had something for this _"You have someone helping you on this, aren´t you? Trying to see how to get the trust back from the Pokémon"_ he received a nod _"And who is this person?"_

"_Oh all of you know her and she has seen this situation from both sides, you may remember the scandal years ago, when the whole Region stopped moving for a simple, yet impacting action?"_ she said as realization dawned on the gym leaders.

"_So that girl is dealing with this too.. For some reason I´m not surprised, I remember when she helped us when that Swampert was enraged"_ Wake said with a smile. _"What is she going to do?"_

The Champion sighed _"She will face the legendaries and earn their trust back"_


	19. Chapter 17

**Some filler, but also some information as well, even better, the chapter is withing the schedule.**

**I hope I´m doing a good job with portraying the characters, please tell me if I´m doing it right or wrong..**

**Well then.. **

**Enjoy..**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Some peace and seeing back**

_Snowpoint City gym.._

_"Ok Luca, you got to tell us, why we never heard of Kris´ family?"_ Lina was the one who broke the silence. They were all in the ice leader´s gym while the trainers were discussing something else in said person´s room. _"Well.. you guys never asked"_ the Aura Pokémon gave a weak answer that obviously didn´t help at at all.

Celia got into the Lucario´s personal space and spoke with her authoritative tone_ "You know I can enter your mind and actually rip the memories of what we want, so please let´s be civilized before you have to face me when I actually want to"_ to make things even more terrifying for the jackal, the Gardevoir´s face showed a smile, but she knew behind that smile was an evil that shouldn´t be disturbed.

_"ok, I will explain, you guys know that Kris comes from this city, right?"_ Luca received a nod from everyone _"And when we got here for the badge, we faced an old man who was close to retirement"_ again she received a collective nod _"That is because the next gym leader was training for the job and that person was Candice"_

_"But why she never told us about it? We are speaking of her own kin"_ Aro wanted to understand why their friend never spoke about something important of her, he then realized something else _"Actually we know almost nothing about Kris at all"_

Luca nodded at the Swampert´s statement _"I can explain about that, she wasn´t the most social person to start with, but her life was actually good here. Since the moment I could sense her scent with Candice´s family, I knew they weren´t her biological family, but her aura was in sync with theirs showing her happiness, so I didn´t want to ask about it"._

Then she became more serious _"Since the start of this journey, Kris focused on the well-being of all of us, sure she has had her own moments of being spoiled like any being, but she has this.. Idea of trying to prove that she is doing the right thing, that is why she gives her all to help, but in the process she ignores her own needs."_

_"But back on the original subject, for what I have seen since being a Riolu, Kris was adopted by Candice parents, how or why, I don´t know, but since they were all happy, I saw no problem with it. Why she doesn´t speaks about her family is because she has this whole mess we are dealing with as main priority"_ The Aura Pokémon spoke with a grim tone on the end.

_"Sacrifing your own being for the better of the masses, a trait that is a double edged sword that in the end might cause more pain to the user than he or she deserves"_ Durgo spoke looking at the door where the redhead was _"I wonder how she deals with such burden"._

_Meanwhile on Candice room.._

_"Oh please stop it, I won´t tell you!"_ The trainer yelled while being assaulted. _"Come on firefly, you know you can´t win against me"_ the ice gym leader commanded not stopping _"Spill it!"._

Kris was trying to defend herself in vain until Candice hit a nerve, she burst out laughing _"Ok! You are the best ice trainer!"_ she gave up as the tickling finally stopped, the redhead took some breaths to relax until she smiled devily _"but in your dreams!"_ she barely jumped out of Candice reach.

_"I will show you later who is better"_ the gym leader mumbled, but got back into a smile _"I missed our childish moments you know?"_ she said as Kris sat on a chair nodding_ "I also noticed your Lucario remembering me"_

Kris laughed at that _"She also remembers you and your bear hugs, she won´t forget that you hugged her to the point of fainting"_ She commented_ "So how have things gone while I was away? How are Papa and Mama?"_

Candice looked at the window as she always enjoyed the snow _"They are on a trip around the regions, since they are retired trainers, there is nothing that would stop them"_ her answer was cheerful, but then got serious _"Things here have been rather difficult, the wilderness is being harsher and more renegade trainers are causing problems, I sent Cynthia a report about it and just received a message, but I guess it is related to you"_

At the confused face of her sister, Candice couldn´t help but smile _"You may be an elusive girl dear firefly, but no one is completely invisible. I have heard of your journey from different people around Sinnoh and from professor Rowan, he told me you met professor Oak, then your appearance back in here? And Cynthia´s call for all gym leaders except me? It is clear you are onto something"_

Kris sighed happily _"You are way smarter than how you show to the public, you know?"_ she said and received a smile from the black haired girl_ "So what does the message says?_

The gym leader took an envelope from her pocket _"It was important since she send it with her Mach Pokémon, that beast deserves that title"_ She said while opening the letter _"She messaged me about an important person, you, would come here searching for an oddity in the temple with the purpose of research, also she asked me to send reports about the situation of my zone, it is good that I keep track of everything occurring here because I could send it back with her Pokémon"_

_"So.. what is that oddity you are searching for?"_ Candice asked, Kris knew she could trust her sister _"Might as well tell you from the beginning"_

The next day was fairly cloudy, something common on the city, Kris was outside seeing the ocean from the docks, and she was actually enjoying the view. She then heard someone coming_ "I knew you would be here"_ Luca spoke reaching the trainer

_"Well, you always followed me to my favorite places"_ the redhead countered making the Aura Pokémon laugh for a bit _"So now the others know too, how did they take it?"_ she asked

_"Shock at first, but then guilt"_ at the confused face she received, the Lucario explained_ "They feel guilt because they know next to nothing about you, not that it is your fault for not telling them either, but we never asked about you in this whole journey."_

Kris just sighed at that _"They could have asked you know? I´m won´t hide anything from you guys, you just need to ask"_ she looked at the sky _"Why keep secrets when your life might suddenly end?"_ she asked to the jackal

Luca was surprised at the calm way her friend spoke_ "You seem to be too accepting of the end of your species"_ she said worried and received a grim smile _"I can´t say I accept that possible fate, but it is lowly hitting me that this monumental task can change too many things depending on the outcomes, yes there are other three who I hope are trying to do the same as me"._

_"It is just that I´m just a person"_ the traveler spoke looking at her friend. The Lucario took some moments to thing on how to react and then got an idea. She just took a piece of snow and hurled it to the unsuspecting human´s face._ "Gah!, what was that for!?"_ Kris asked bewildered.

Luca just laughed and made another snow ball_ "You are too stressed, so I´m going to deal with it"_ she said ready to attack again when one hit on the back of the neck sending the Aura Pokémon to the floor

_"Now now, why are you two having fun without us?"_ Lina asked as she had her ammunition ready, the group was around the duo ready to assault them. Kris picked up Luca _"We better run"_ she said and both of them ran trying to get some cover from the others who were relentless.

Hidden from the battle, Candice smiled_ "Looks like you got the ones who will be always by your side"_ she mumbled glad that the redhead showed such happiness, she just waited until everyone relaxed.

Covered in snow, only Gaspar was floating, he was panting, but grinning _"Ha! I won!"_ he cheered until he felt a presence on his back and snowballs hailed on him making the Haunter fall. He looked at the being on the back and noticed Kris with a grin _"Sorry smiley, but you are in my territory."_

_"Gee, give them something to be at your level firefly, you just went for the overkill"_ Candice spoke walking towards the group, or what was left of them since everyone was exhausted and trying to get out of the snow.

The traveler shrugged with a simple reason _"They started the fight, I just defended myself"_ she said receiving a laugh from the ice trainer. _"So how are you?"_ she asked. The gym leader knew what Kris was asking about and shook her head _"Actually ok, with what you told me and Cynthia´s notes, I can´t deny it, it is a big thing, but I got good news and bad news at the moment, which one do you prefer?"_

Kris knew there was always a drawback so she got prepared_ "Start with the bad ones"_ Candice nodded and looked at the temple on the north _"The Pokémon have been over protective and it is highly recommendable to not enter, but the good news is that you got someone to get al the way to the main chamber"_ she smiled

"Let me guess, that someone is you?" Kris received a nod_ "Then there will be quite a mayhem"_ she couldn´t help but share her sister´s smile _"Let´s see how you team grew up ice gym leader"_

_"Oh they have gotten stronger, just wait for the dungeon crawling to begin"_ Candice spoke with excitement.


End file.
